L'étrange vie de la fraise
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Imaginer que votre ami d'enfance ne soit pas comme vous le pensiez. Que le temps l'est complètement changé. Qu'il ne soit plus un brillant élève coincé et maniaque mais un fêtard, qui arrive régulièrement en retard en cours, ayant toujours de bonne note mais ce soulant régulièrement. Et que vous, vous restiez convaincu du contraire et que vous lui rappeliez sans cesse le passé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :La soirée d'anniversaire

Le matin même de sa soirée Ichigo avait cours. Il n'était pas spécialement

stressé pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait décidé de cette soirée alors il

n'avait, de son point de vue, pas à se prendre la tête.

Sa journée se déroula donc comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire aller en cours toute la journée. Le soir, il rentra tranquillement chez lui, dans le petit appartement que son père lui avait prit.

Quand quelqu'un vint frappait à sa porte, il était en train de faire ses devoirs dans son

salon, il avait étalé tous ses livres sur la petite table de salon.

Toc toc toc

_Salut fils. Dit Isshin.

_Bonsoir papa. Dit Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

_Ça va mon fils ? Alors tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda Isshin.

_Oui, on m'a prévu quelque chose.

_On ?! Demanda Isshin surprit.

_Oui, mes copains de primaire. Lui répondit-il en continuant ses devoirs.

_Oh, alors ils l'ont fait finalement. Dit Isshin tout en regardant son fils.

_Ils l'ont fait finalement ?! Ça veut dire quoi ?! Demanda Ichigo en relevant la tête.

_Hé bien...ils...m'ont appelés, il y a quelques semaines pour me demander si cela

pouvait être possible de t'organiser une petite fête pour ton anniversaire.

_Ah ok. Dit-il sans plus d'émotion.

_Bon, je vois. Je vais te laisser dans se cas. Lui dit son père.

_Ok, passe le bonjour à Yuzu et Karin. Lui dit Ichigo en rangeant ses affaires.

_Ok pas de soucis. A plus fils. Dit Isshin en partant de l'appartement.

Les relations entre son père et lui avait toujours était délicate depuis la mort de sa

mère. Mais depuis quelques années cette relation ne faisait que se détériorer.

Alors il avait été étonné de voir que son père s'intéressait un temps soit peu à lui, et

donc qu'il avait put aidé ses amis à lui préparer une soirée d'anniversaire.

Dring dring dring

Son portable venait de sonner pour lui indiquer qu'il était dix-neuf heures et qu'il

devait se préparer pour la soirée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer, vu qu'il avait

déjà préparer ses vêtements qui l'attendait sur son lit.

Ses amis d'enfance l'avait surnommé le maniaque, car il rangeait méticuleusement toute ses affaires.

C'était d'ailleurs, parfois des moments de pure vannes pour lui. Il avait réussit à

oublier ça mais les souvenirs remontaient en lui.

Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq.

Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Comme d'habitude, il arriva

bien avant les autres, même en retard.

_Salut Ichigo, ça va ? Dit Rukia qui était essoufflé.

_Oui et toi ? Tu...tu es toutes seule ? Demanda Ichigo surprit de voir Rukia dans

ses états et seule.

_Oui et non. Ils vont arriver, ils garent leurs voitures.

_Ah ok.

_Yo Ichigo, ça roule ? Demanda Renji, qui visiblement avait couru aussi.

_Oui et toi ?

_Iiiiichiiiiigoooo ! Cria Keigo.

_Kurosaki-kun. Dit Orihime qui suivait Keigo.

_Salut. Dirent en cœur Hisagi, Uryu, Chad et Tatsuki.

_Salut.

_Bon, on va manger ! On a réservé dans ton resto préféré. Protesta Renji.

Il partirent en direction du restaurant dans le bruit total.

« Ils ne savent toujours pas être silencieux ! » Remarqua Ichigo.

_Hé non, ça c'est pas possible. Dit Hisagi en souriant.

_Hein ? Dit Ichigo en se retournant vers Hisagi.

_Ils ne savent toujours rien faire en silence, dit Hisagi, je suppose que c'est de ça

que tu pensais, non ? Lui dit Hisagi.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, ils se firent bien évidemment remarquer.

_Nous avons...réservés une table...au nom d'Ichi. Réussit à dire Hisagi entre plusieurs

cris de ses amis, qui étaient en train de chahuter à côté.

_Euh...oui, je vous...y emmène. Dit le majordome du restaurant en haussant les

sourcils en observant les futurs clients.

Il les installa à une table privée, au fond du restaurant. Ichigo soupira de joie en

voyant qu'ils allaient être en partie cacher de la grande salle.

Mais malheureusement pour tout le reste des clients, la pièce ne cachait pas du bruit

et donc tout le restaurant profita de leur bonne humeur.

_Alors Ichigo tu as eu quelques cadeaux déjà ? Demanda Rukia pendant qu'elle

goûtait le plat de son voisin, Renji.

_Non, pas pour l'instant. Lui répondit-il en guettant la réaction du rouge.

_Hé ! Mon plat ! Rukia ! Se plaina Renji.

_Quoi ?! Demanda la concernée.

_C'est MON plat ! Cria Renji.

Tout le monde se mirent à rire.

La soirée se déroula rapidement, il fût l'heure de partir en boîte. Quand ils sortirent du

restaurant, les autres clients furent content.

_Aller tous en boîte ! Cria Keigo.

_Il à l'air content. S'exclama Renji.

A l'entrée de la boîte.

_Ichigo ! Tu es là, je croyais que tu viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Dit le videur.

C'est un blond aux yeux vert, environ un mètre soixante-quinze qui avait interpellé

le roux a l'entrée.

_Coucou ça va ? Hé oui, comme tu le vois je suis la.

_Allez-y, vous pouvez rentrer. Leur dit le videur.

_Merci. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la boîte. C'était un endroit plutôt sympa et joli à première

vue. Le décor était sobre, les banquettes étaient rouges, les tables sont en bois, le sol

était de la même couleur que certains murs, c'est-a-dire gris.

Il y avait des lampions un peu partout. Certains rideaux étaient gris paillettes et d'autres rouges.

_**Au même moment dans le bureau de Kisuke, le gérant de la boîte.**_

_Alors voilà. Tu as bien tout compris ? Demanda le blond.

_Oui. Répondit le bleuté.

_De toute façon Yumichika va t'aider.

_Oui, pas de souci, allez viens je vais te montrer le bar. Dit le brun.

_Ok, merci. Dit le bleuté en le suivant.

Ils entrèrent dans la plus grande salle, et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Yumichika lui

expliqua le fonctionnement du bar, les alcools et tout les autres préparatifs.

_Surtout il faut toujours être aimable avec les clients, même les plus chiants. Dit

Yumichika en se recoiffant devant une glace qui était derrière le bar.

_Cela va de soit. Répondit le bleuté en haussant les sourcils en l'observant.

_Bon, apparemment tu as tout compris, si tu as besoin, je suis la.

Il n'avait pas quitté le regard de la glace, jusqu'à ce que les premiers clients arrivent.

Pour un samedi, c'était un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Yumichika en était déçu.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda le bleuté.

_Je m'ennuie, d'habitude le samedi, il y a plus de monde.

_Oui, mais il faut prendre en compte que dans la deuxième boîte de la ville, il y a

une star qui y est. Cela attire du monde.

_Ah bon ?! J'étais pas au courant. Dit Yumichika en se redressant.

_Cela a était marquer la veille. J'ai vu ça sur une affiche.

_Je vois, cela explique tout.

_**Retour sur Ichigo et ses amis.**_

Quand ils rentrèrent quelqu'un les dirigea vers leur table réservé.

Ils commandèrent tous un verre pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

_Allez fais goûter ton verre ? Demanda Rukia.

_Non, tu as déjà piqués dans mon assiette, demande à Ichi. Se plaina Renji.

Ichigo lui tendit son verre.

_Merci Ichi. Dit Rukia en tirant la langue à Renji.

_Je vais chercher ce qu'on avait commandé. Dit Hisagi en se levant.

_Ce que vous avez commandé ?! Dit Ichigo.

_Oui oui, spéciale pour ton anniv. Répondit Tatsuki.

Hisagi rejoins le bar.

_Salut.

_Salut tu veux ? Demanda Yumichika.

_On a commander une bouteille pour l'anniversaire d'Ichi. Répondit Hisagi.

_Ichi ?! Demanda Yumichika Surprit.

_Oui Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Ichigo ?! Oh ah oui j'ai.

Grimmjow l'avait regarder faire sans rien dire.

_Ok, on va vous l'emmener. Dit Yumichika en regardant Hisagi.

_Ok, merci. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers sa table.

_Bon, tu iras apporter leur plateau.

_Ok.

Il préparait un plateau gris où il posa une bouteille dans un sceau remplit de glace où

il alluma des bougies explosives et des verres.

_Tiens, leur table est là bas. Moi je vais emmener cette commande. Dit Yumichika

en désignant du menton la table du roux.

_Ok merci.

Grimmjow arriva jusqu'à leur table d'Ichigo.

Il fût frappé par le roux et le rouge. Deux personnes très différentes mais qui étaient

attirant chacun à leur manière.

_Voila votre commande. Dit-il en souriant en posant le plateau.

_Merci. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Il repartit au derrière le bar où Yumichika était déjà la.

_C'est qui ceux qui sont à cette table ? Demanda Grimmjow en désignant

la table d'Ichigo.

_Le roux c'est Ichigo, c'est un habitué, les autres je suppose que c'est ses amis.

_Oh ok.

_Lequel te plais ?

_Le rouge et le roux. Répondit le bleuté en rangeant des verres.

_Les deux !

_Ba ils sont canons.

_Oui, mais faudra choisir.

Plus la soirée avançait plus le bleuté était hypnotisait par le roux.

A sept heures du matin le groupe d'Ichigo commença à se lever pour partir.

_Allez tout le monde dehors! Dit Uryu en poussant Keigo.

_Héééé dou...dou...ce...ment...U...U ...Urrrr Essaya de dire Keigo.

Ichigo se leva, et vit que Grimmjow le fixait. Il se dit qu'il devait halluciner.

Chad et Uryu ramenèrent Keigo et Orihime. Hisagi ramena Rukia et Renji.

_Non, je...je...ne...veux...p...pas...

_Renji tu ne veux pas quoi ? Demanda Rukia.

_R...rrrr...rent...rer...Réussit-il a dire.

Hisagi le soutenait, Renji était collé sur l'épaule droite de son ami.

_Ça va aller Ichigo ? Demanda Hisagi en se retourna vers lui.

_Oui oui, t'inquiète pas. Je peux rentrer seul. Bon ba merci pour la soirée.

_Attend Ichigo, tiens ton cadeau. On allait oublier de te le donner. Dit Rukia en lui

tendant un paquet rouge.

_Merci pour tout, rentrer bien. Dit Ichigo en regardant partir ses amis.

Après qu'ils soient partit, il rentra chez lui à pieds.

_**Retour au bar.**_

_LE bazar qu'il y a ! S'exclama Grimmjow.

_Hé oui bienvenue dans le monde de la nuit. Dit Yumichika en nettoyant la bar.

Grimmjow soupira puis continua de ranger.

_Y a pas que des avantages. Lui dit son collègue.

_**_**_Je vois ça.

_Bon dépêche toi, j'ai pas envie de dormir ici moi !

_Ok je me grouille.

_Oh le soleil se lève.

_Ah oui, cool.

Grimmjow se dépêcha donc de nettoyer sa partie de la salle. Yumichika et lui était crevés, ce travail était sympa mais fatiguant.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: la deuxième rencontre

Ichigo se leva dimanche matin un peu crevé de sa soirée mouvementée et

bruyante. Ses amis d'enfance ne savaient toujours pas être discrets.

Enfin surtout Keigo, Renji, Orihime et Rukia.

C'était toujours les mêmes qui finissaient bourrés et toujours les mêmes sam.

Il ouvrit le paquet que Rukia lui avait donné.

C'était un cadre orange avec des photos d'eux, de plusieurs années différentes,

et tout en bas était marqué :

« Tu resteras toujours notre carotte ! »

Quel beau message ! Se dit Ichigo vexé.

Alors rien avait changé, pour eux, il était le maniaque à cheveux orange.

Il partit se doucher pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

**_Lundi matin_ **

_Hey Ichi. Cria Il forte, qui était près du bâtiment où ils avaient cours.

_Il forte ! Ca va ?

_Oui, et toi ton week end ? Tu as reçu mes sms ?

_Oui je l'ai est reçus merci. Ba ça était.

_Ça était ? C'est tout ? Tu es plus motivé que ça quand tu sors avec nous !

_C'est normal ! Mon cadeau c'était un cadre avec pleins de photos de nous

petits. Toutes les photos se sont celles que je déteste.

Je fais une tête bizarre ou on voit qu'une partie de ma tête. Et en dessus y avait marqué tu resteras toujours notre carotte ! Super comme message.

_Ah oui en effet. Pas cool.

_Aller rentrons avant que Kira ne pète un câble sur sa chaise. Rigola Il forte.

Ichigo pouffa de rire.

Kira était en effet crispé sur sa chaise.

_Ba alors Kira ça va pas ? Demanda Il forte en riant.

_Ba oui tu as l'air tout crispé. Continua Ichigo.

_Vous allez arrêter de vous moquez de moi tout les deux ! Répondit Kira.

_Qui aime bien...Commença Il forte.

_Châtie bien. Fini Ichigo.

Pour un début de semaine tout se passait bien, et Ichigo était heureux.

Alors qu'il croyait être tranquille pour la semaine, Ichigo sentit son portable

vibrait dans sa poche. Il le sortit discrètement, pour éviter que son prof ne le

voit. C'était Renji.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui voulait ?

« 'Lut roro, ça va ? Alors pas trop eu mal à la tête ? Dis tu fais quoi samedi

prochain ? On comptait retournait à la boîte on a était pour ton anniversaire. A

plus Renji. »

Il décida de répondre.

« Salut, oui ça va. Non pas eu mal et toi ? Et c'est ok pour samedi. A plus. »

Il rangea aussitôt son portable.

La semaine passa, pour Ichigo, à une vitesse se retrouvant le samedi soir

contraint de faire ce qu'il avait promit venir en boîte avec ses amis d'enfance.

Pour lui ce n'était plus tellement une si bonne idée que ça tout un coup.

Il rejoints comme même ses amis dans la boîte. Ils étaient assit à une banquette

et discutaient tranquillement.

_Ah coucou Ichigo. Fit Rukia.

_Roro ! S'exclama Renji.

_Ça va ? Demanda Orihime.

_Salut, oui, oui. Répondit Ichigo.

_Assied toi la. Ordonna Hisagi.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Ils commandèrent à boire et se fût Yumichika qui les

servirent. Rukia attrapa Ichigo et l'emmena danser.

Il ne put protester. Mais au final ce fût très amusant. A un moment il crut

apercevoir le barman au cheveux bleu qui les observer. Il avait du rêver.

Il se rassit et discuta avec Renji, enfin il essaya car Renji était aussi dans une

grande discussion avec Orihime. Il s'égara à observer les gens autour d'eux.

Il vus le nouveau barman se faufilait autour des tables pour donner les

commandes. Il avait l'air à l'aise.

A un moment il cru que le barman, qui était derrière le bar, le fixait.

Sans doute la lumière de la boîte, qu'il lui donnait cette impression.

Orihime et Renji avaient disparus de la banquette. Chad, Uryu dansaient avec

Tatsuki. Ichigo était donc seul sur la banquette.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, enfin elle finit comme la dernière fois avec

Renji, Keigo et Rukia soûlent. Ichigo rentra encore une fois seul.

_**Le mardi matin**_

_Yo Ichigo ça va ? Lui demanda Il forte.

_Bien, et toi Ilf ?

_Bien, mais déçu que tu sois pas venu samedi ?

_Venu où ?

_A la soirée sur la « thèse » de ce prof.

_Quel prof ? Demanda Ichigo en grimaçant.

_Mais tu sais celui que Kira croit qu'il te regarde.

_Euh...je sais pas.

_Ichimaru sensei. Répondit joyeusement Kira qui avait entendu la fin de leur

conversation, en s'adossant au mur qui était derrière eux.

_Ichimaru ?

_Oui celui qui a les cheveux gris et qui sourit tout le monde.

_Je vois pas ! Dit Ichigo.

_Mais si tu veux y a une soirée sympa ce soir, pour ceux qui on pas pu venir ce

week-end. Dit Kira.

_Parce que tu y a étais ?

_Oui, cela m'arrive de sortir aussi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il forte rigola. Ichigo se retourna vers son ami.

_Ouais je viendrai.

_Chouette. Dirent ses deux amis en se tapant dans les mains.

_Vous êtes deux gosses. Répliqua Ichigo en souriant.

_Oui, mais tu nous adores. Dit Il forte.

Ichigo pouffa de rire comme réponse. Ils s'en allèrent dans le bâtiment pour

aller en cours. Leurs cours se déroula dans le silence.

_C'est calme. Chuchota Il forte tout en écrivant.

_Oui, c'est bizarre. Lui répondit Ichigo.

_Mais chers étudiants, dit soudain leur professeur, nous allons avoir la visite

d'un autre prof qui vous aidera dans votre devoir.

Les étudiants chuchotèrent suite à cette intervention.

_Voici donc monsieur Ichimaru.

_Hé ba dis donc, c'est rare que Ichimaru sensei viennent aider une autre classe

que les siennes. Dit Kira.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Beaucoup on intérêt à en profiter. Continua à chuchotait Il forte

Tous les élèves étaient très attentifs aux cours. Ichimaru sensei avait réussit à tous les captiver. Kyoraku sensei était sur le cul de les voir si calment.

La sonnerie retentit au bout de deux heures de cours avec Ichimaru sensei et Kyoraku sensei. Aucuns élèves n'étaient décidés à sortir du cours.

_Hé bien tu sais captiver des élèves toi ! Répliqua Kyoraku.

_Oui je sais. Répondit son collègue en rigolant.

_Alors tu refais la petite soirée de samedi ce soir, pour les absents ?

_Oui, en effet. Tu pourras y venir cette fois-ci.

_Oui, je pourrais.

_Oh aller viens, c'était sympa.

_Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait que parler de cours ?

_Oui, c'est inévitable !

_Alors non merci, je préfère rester avec ma femme.

_Oh Nanao-chan est si stricte que ça ! Rigola Gin.

_Mais non, enfin c'est juste que ce n'est plus pour moi les réunions élèves / profs, maintenant je suis sage.

_Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_Hé bien, il y a toujours des dérapages ! Entre professeurs et élèves, même si ce n'est pas un crime, mais pas toujours bien vu surtout quand on est marié !

_Je vois. Cela t'es déjà arrivé un dérapage ?

_Moi non, j'ai toujours évité ce genre de situation délicate, mais j'en connais à qui c'est arrivés.

_Personnellement cela ne m'est encore pas arrivé.

_Mm pour l'instant.

_Que veux-tu dires ?

_On ne sait jamais, que tu trouves la bonne personne parmis les élèves.

Le sourire qu'avait Kyoraku était bienveillant mais suspicieux.

Gin se demanda soudain si son collègue avait vu son petit manège.

_Bonne soirée alors. Lui dit Kyoraku en sortant de la salle.

_Tu n'as plus cours ?

_Non.

_Oh ba bonne soirée.

L'argenté sortit de la salle en repensant à ce que son collègue venait de lui dire.

Le soir venu Il forte, Kira et Ichigo arrivèrent dans la salle de cour aménager spécialement pour l'occasion.

_Vous trouvez pas que c'est bizarres de revenir dans les bâtiments de cours le soir ? Demanda Kira.

_Oui, trop ! Rétorqua Ichigo.

_Oh vous voilà les loulous ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

_Rangiku ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

_ Alors ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme en se posant sur l'épaule du roux.

_Tu as déjà commencés à boire Rangiku ! S'exclama Il forte.

_Mais nooooonnnn, j'ai pris un petit apéritifff.

_Un petit apéritif ! Ta pris tout le bar oui ! Rigola le roux.

_C'est pour...mettre dans l'ambiance. Dit-elle.

_Bon le prof est arrivé on peut y aller. Dit Kira en poussant Ichigo et Rangiku.

_Po...pour..rrrquoi il est si pressé d'y aller ! Il y...a déjà était samedi. Rétorqua Rangiku toujours adossée au roux.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

Tout le monde rentra dans la salle, et comme ils le virent, ils étaient beaucoup moins que samedi. Ils devaient être une vingtaine environ.

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Dit Gin qui était au centre de la salle.

En milieu de soirée personnes ne parlaient de cours. Les sujets avaient bien vite tournés. Certains élèves buvaient dans la classe, d'autres fumés dehors discrètement et d'autres discutaient entre eux.

Kira, Il forte, Rangiku, Nnoitra et Ichigo discutaient avec leur professeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Le rendez-vous ?

-Alors comme cela vous etes déjà venus samedi ? Demanda Ichimaru sensei.

-Oui, répondit Kira, sauf Ichi.

-Ichi ? Demanda le professeur curieux.

-Oui, notre ami Ichi fetait son anniv, répondit Kira en le prenant par l'épaule alors qu'il discutait avec Rangiku.

Le professeur regarda donc l'intérressé. Aucune émotion ne parut sur son visage, car grace à son habituel "grimace" ou "masque" personne ne pouvait deviné ce qu'il pensait. Cela lui avait toujours était utile.

-Oh ! Et bien bonne anniversaire en retard monsieur ?

-Kurosaki. Répondit Kira tout sourire.

Ichigo eu des envies de meutres soudainement, pourquoi Kira se comportait-il comme cela ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qui soit aussi...inssuportable ?

Ichigo le regarda perplexe. Le blond était suréxcité.

Ichimaru sensei n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'il avait fetait son anniv samedi.

D'ailleurs, il devait s'en contre fiche royalement.

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement, tout le monde rentra chez lui vers minuit sans faire de bruit. Ichimaru sensei était résté seul à ranger.

Kira toujours dans un état second, tira ses amis par le bras et dit:

"Venez on va l'aider !"

Tous ce regardèrent, à deux heures du matins aucuns n'avaient envie d'aider qui que soit ! Surtout que le lendemain ils devaient se lever tot.

-Oh ! Comme c'est gentil de m'aider. S'exclama Ichimaru sensei.

"Mais de rien Ichimaru sensei ! Nous n'avons que ça à faire ! Pensa Ichigo, en grimaçant.

Il forte qui était à coté de lui, le vu et le fixa étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant de lui pour vérifier son état.

-Rien, je...pensais à un truc.

-Hé ba ! Cela devait etre charmant vu ta tete ! Plaisanta-t-il en.

Il lui répondit, par son habituel froncement de sourcil.

Rangiku, elle, ne donna que des ordres, vu qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était assise sur un banc, une bouteille à la main.

-Alleeezz...les gars...un peu plussss...de nerf ! Se mit-elle à dire en beuglant.

Tout le monde l'ignora totalement.

Arrivé chez lui, Ichigo s'endormit avec Il forte tout habillé, sur son lit.

La nuit fut courte pour eux.

DRING DRING DRING !

Sept heures et demi. Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, donnant un coup à Il Forte.

-AIE ! S'écria-t-il en se réveillant.

-Oh, désolé Ilf. Je...j'ai pas fait exprés...c'est mon réveil qui m'a fichu une peur bleu.

-Pas...grave...réussit-il à articuler Il Forte, en se levant.

-La journée va etre dure et looooonnnguuuue ! S'exclama Ichigo en se frottant les yeux, pour essayer de mieux voir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en cours, en retard, pendant que Ichimaru sensei lisait un texte. Leurs arrivés fut remarqués, vu qu'ils se dépêchèrent et tombèrent la tête la première sur le palier. Tous se retournèrent, et se mirent à rire en voyant la scène.

Grand moment de solitude pour eux deux.

-Oh la vache ! J'ai mal. S'écria Il Forte, provoquant une nouvelle crise de rire aux autres, ainsi qu'à leurs professeurs. Ichigo lui, était resté silencieux.

Il avait toujours la tête dans le cul, et il voyait flou.

Ils mirent au moins dix bonnes minutes à se lever.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard...commença IL Forte, Ichigo à coté le tapait dans les côtes pour lui rappeler qu'il n'etait pas seul.

Lui, ne comprenant pas, s'énerva.

-Hé, mais Ichi, tu vois bien que je m'excuse parce que je suis en retard avec toi !

Tout le monde ria de nouveau.

Ichigo le regarda, puis leva les yeux aux ciel en se cachant le visage avec sa main.

Kyoraku sensei décida d'abréger leur torture, en leur lançant:

-C'est bon les deux petits marrants, vous pouvez rejoindre vos places.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'assoirent à leurs places, sans incident. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Car en vérité ils se dépechèrent et ratèrent une marche et se fracassèrent la tête, l'une contre l'autre.

Avec un nouveau élan de rire de leurs camarades.

La journée aller vraiment être dure.

A la fin des cours tout le monde vint les féliciter pour leur numéro de comique.

-C'est quand vous voulez, pour recommencer. Lança une fille aux cheveux vert.

-Ouais, ba pas pour toute de suite Nell. Lui rétorqua Ichigo en se frottant la tête.

-Ouais, je confirme. Lui dit Il Forte en s'adossant sur Ichigo.

-Oh comme ils sont mignons ! S'exclama Ichimaru sensei, en se penchant vers eux.

-On dirait qu'ils ont la gueule de bois ! Cria Rangiku, en courant vers eux.

-Mmm... a juste la tête dans le cul. Lui répondit amerment Il Forte.

Ichimaru sensei resta un moment à les regarder, avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis décida d'aller en cours en retard bien évidemment.

-On est mercredi soir ! S'ecria Il Forte, sur le canapé d'Ichigo.

-Oui ! Et ?

-On a rien glander de l'aprem ! Lui répondit-il en baillant.

-C'est vrai ! Mais vu qu'on a pas eu une nuit entière de sommeil ça compence.

Il pencha lé tête vers la droite et dit:

-Ouais t'as raison, comme pour s'en convaincre.

TOC TOC

Kira entra sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

-Salut les boys ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Slut. Lui repondit Il Forte, toujours dans la meme position.

-Salut Kira, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'amène ?

-Ca vous dit une soirée en boite ?

-Avec qui ? Demandèrent-ils en coeur.

-Ba, Ranran, Nnoitra, Tosh et les autres.

-Ok.

-Il faut que je me lève du canapé.

-Ba qu'est-ce-que t'attends ?

-Que mon courage vienne.

Quatre heures après, Il forte avait réussit à se lever du canapé pour se changer.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous en boite.

Le groupe d'ami, buvait, rigolait...

Tout aller bien.

Soudain le roux fut agripper par Rangiku et contraint de danser avec elle.

**Du coté du bar**

La soirée venait de commencer, tout était calme. Yumichika, se recoiffer, parès avoir servis des clients. Rien d'inhabituel quoi !

Grimmjow lui, surveillé les nouveaux arrivants. Rien d'extraordinaire !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il apercoive une chevelure feu.

Il se redressa immédiatement. Le suivant des yeux.

Toute la soirée, Grimmjow continua ce petit manége, en éspèrant pouvoir lui parler.

Ce merveilleux moment arriva enfin, quand le jeune vint commander un verre.

Puis repartit, sans laisser Grimmjow ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Frustré, Grimmjow se contenta de fixer le roux en priant.

Ses prières furent exaucés maintes fois, sans pour autant etre concluantes.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Il décida de faire une pause clope dehors. Il n'y croyait plus quand soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule au moment où il mit sa clope dans la bouche. Il se retourna.

Surprit, il resta un instant figé. C'était Ichigo qui venait de l'interpéller.

-Excuse-moi, tu as du feu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh oui, oui.

Il sortit donc son briquet et lui tendit.

-Merci. Lui dit le roux tout en lui tendant le briquet.

Le bleuté tellement prit, dans sa résolution, lui parlé ne prit pas son briquet.

Ils restèrent vingt bonnes minutes à parler, jusqu'à ce que Yumichika vienne le chercher.

-Ah te voila ! J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ok, j'arrive. Bon ba à plus, lança-t-il au roux.

-Ok.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à toute vitesse. Ne laissant pas le loisir à Grimmjow de pouvoir reparler au roux.

Du coup, il n'avait pas pu lui laiser son numéro. Grimmjow voulut s'allumer une clope pour se réconforter, seulement, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus son briquet.

-Eh merde ! S'écria-t-il.

Son magnifique briquet que lui avait offert son cousin. Fait sur mesure, enfin les dessins. Il l'avait eu pour ses 20 ans. Il y avait des dessins tribals bleu qui ressortaient sur la couleur noir du briquet. Ainsi que son prénom et...son numéro de télèphone.

Son numéro de télèphone ?! Cela voulait dire que le dernier à qui il l'avait prêté pouvait lui rendre, il irait remercier son cousin, pour cette délicate intention.

A qui l'avait-il prêté en dernier ?

Le roux...il lui avait prêté pendant sa pause. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier encore une fois, pour qu'il l'appelle.

Ichigo se réveilla jeudi matin en retard, encore une fois, avec un Nnoitra a moitié nu sur son canapé. Une Nell ivre, dans sa baignoire, une Rangiku ivre et à moitiée nue sur le parquet de sa cuisine, un Kira assoupi sur une chaise de cuisine et un Il Forte en boxer dans son entrée.

La soirée avait bien arrosée, hier soir. Lui avait eu de la chance, il avait dormi dans son lit. Enfin, il du les réveiller et ensuite préparer ses affaires.

-Dépêchez-vous les gars, on a cours avec Nemo !

-Héééé...on est...passe tous des...ga...gars, articula difficilement Nell.

-Ouais, ba grouillez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas vour faire tuer par miss nemo la tueuse d'élève.

-Mmm...on arrive. Dit simplement Il forte encore dans l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en cours avec plus d'une heure de retard, vu qu'ils avaient réussit difficilement à se trainer. Pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait eu changement de cours à la dernière minute, nemo étant malade.

C'est avec Kyoraku sensei et donc aussi Ichimaru sensei qu'ils avaient cours.

-LA poisse encore eux ! Dit Il forte.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cette salle étant très mal isolé, on entendait tout.

Et donc c'est tout naturellement que les deux professeurs avaient arrétés leurs cours pour écoutés leurs élèves en retard.

-Bon, les marrants, vous faites attention, aux marches cette fois-ci ! S'exclama Nell.

-Eh oh, l'ivrogne de service elle arrête de se moquer ! Protesta Il Forte.

-Non, mais sérieux les gars, regarder où vous, marchez ! Ajouta Kira.

-Oui, c'est un coup à se foncer dedans idiot ! Se plaignit Ichigo.

-Ba tu n'avais qu'a être frais l'autre fois et cette fois-ci ! Dit Kira.

-Oh à cause de qui on est rentrés tard ! "Venez on va l'aider !", fit Ichigo en imitant la voix de Kira, non mais quel idiot. Tu deviens zinzin, quand il est la !

-Ichimaru sensei est très gentil ! Rétorqua Kira.

-Je t'en ficherais moi des Ichimaru sensei, tu vas voir où je vais te le mettre TON Ichimaru sensei ! S'énerva Ichigo.

-Oh ça doit faire mal ! Grimaça Il Forte.

-Tu vas le sentir passer TON ICHI MA RU SEN SEI ! Cria Ichigo, en grimaçant.

-Hé ba, je ne savais pas Ichigo si vulgaire ! Dit Nell.

-Oh ça c'est rien faut voir quand il a bu ! Rétorqua Rangiku.

-Ok les deux ivrognes on se tait, laisser les grands réflechir !

-Hé l'asperge ferme la ! Dirent-elles en coeur.

-Quoi l'asperge ?! S'indigna Nnoitra.

-Oui, tu as très bien entendu, asperge ! Dit Nell, en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu vas voir comment je vais te refaire le portrait sale ivrogne de mes deux !

-Je veux bien voir ça, espéce de couilles moulles !

-Oh...tu vas manger ma petite avec tes flotteurs...

Ils furent interrompus par la secrétaire qui passait par la.

-Ah, mais c'est vous qui faites ce bordel ?! On voit entend à l'autre bout du batiment.

-Comment ça, on nous entend à l'autre bout du batiment ?!

-Vous êtes dans le batiment, le plus mal isolé ! On entend tout !

-Vous voulez dire que la, maintenant la classe nous a entendu nous châmailler ? Demanda Il Forte, en cachant sa tête sur l'epaule du roux.

-Bien sur ! Vu que moi je vous ai entendue, eux on eut le droit à du direct !

-HE bien ce n'est pas grave, on a appris en une leçon à comment se ridiculer devant une classe avec Il Forte, la ce n'est que la pratique pour nous ! Dit calmement Ichigo.

-Bon ba va falloir rentrés ! Dit Kira.

-A toi l'honneur. Dit Nnoitra, en montrant la porte.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte sans réflèchir.

-Ichigo ! Crièrent tous.

-Quoi ?! ,dit le jeune homme, qui était rentré dans la classe, ils ont tout entendu alors, on peut rentrés !

Ils le suivirent en file indienne. Leurs professeurs, avaient un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Inquiétant.

Ils eurent une heure de retenu. Bien mérité selon les professeurs. Chacun, eurent un professeur comme surveillant. Moment de panique absolu.

A la sortie de cette colle, Ichigo prit une clope bien méritée. Il l'alluma avec un briquet trouvé dans son sac. Il le regarda sur toute les coutures.

Sans comprendre d'où il venait. L'avantage, c'est que celui-ci avait un numéro dessus.

Pratique pour le redonner à son proprio.

Il s'éxécuta.

DRING DRING DRING DRING

-Allo ?

-Allo, oui bonjour excusé moi de vous déranger, mais je viens de retrouver votre briquet dans mon sac? Enfin je suppose qu'il est à vous.

-Oui oui.

-Quand est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous le redonne ?

-Euh...demain soir si vous pouvez ?

-Ok où et à quelle heure ?

Ichigo se retrouva donc dans la boite de nuit où il a l'habitude d'aller, juste pour ramener un briquet à son proprio.

Il resta donc comme étant convenu au bar, à attendre l'homme au briquet bizarre.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Grimmjow accosta Ichigo au bar.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Merci d'avoir appelé pour le briquet c'est super sympa, j'y tiens.

-Oh, ah oui, pas de souci.

Il lui tendit son briquet.

-Tu veux un verre c'est moi qui invite ?

-Euh...ouais merci.

Il fut agréablement surprit de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie du barman.

Même si pour Grimmjow ce n'était pas assez, il avait déjà eu un pseudo rendez-vous.

Il lui proposa donc un vrai rendez-vous. Ichigo accepta.

Samedi soir, il aller voir le roux chez lui.

Il était heureux.

Le samedi soir donc Grimmjow sonna à la porte du roux.

Il était très content. Même trop content si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il du reprendre sa respiration plusieurs fois pour ce calmé.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte. Le roux lui ouvrit.

-Salut, ça va ?

-S'lut oui. Vas-y installe-toi.

Le bleuté s'assit sur le canapé et observa le roux.

-Tu veux boire une bière, un wisky, une vodka ?

-Une bière s'il te plait.

Le roux en ramena deux bières et des gâteaux apèros.

-Merci. Alors comme ça tu vis tout seul ?

-Ouais, mes parents me font confiance.

Même si des fois ils ne devraient pas ! Pensa le roux.

-Wouah t'as du bol ! Moi j'ai quitté mes parent à vingt quatre ans !

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Surprit qu'il ne soit pas si vieux qu'il pensait.

-Je sais, j'ai du bol...

Le silence commençait à s'installait quand quelqu'un vint sonner.

Le roux s'excusa et aller voir qui c'était.

Il ne fut surprit qu'à moitié de voir Renji, seul, à sa porte.

-Salut Roro, ça va ? je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il, tout en pénètrant dans l'appartement du roux, sans y avoir était invité.

-Oui, ça va et toi ? Mais je t'en prie entre fais comme chez toi ! Dit Ichigo la fin de sa phrase, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Renji, resta immobile quelques instants. Puis reprit sa marche jusqu'au canapé.

-Oh tu n'es pas tout seul ! Salut, moi c'est Abarai Renji.

Oh comme tu es perspicace ! Pensa Ichigo, tout en gardant le sourire.

-Salut Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

Il s'assit à côte du bleuté et entâma la conversation comme si de rien était.

Le rendez-vous du bleuté ne se passa pas comme prévu, mais il rencontra un ami du roux, qu'il avait apercut en boîte. Le rouge, partit à deux heures du matin, suivit de Grimmjow. Il tenta une approche.

-Demain j'ai vais au salon de la moto, cela te branche de venir ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Ok géniale je passe te prendre vers dix heures.

_Ok à demain.

La nuit, pour Grimmjow, fut rythmé de rêver erotique sur le roux.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir chercher celui-ci à dix heures, pour l'emmener au salon de la moto. En réalité, le roux n'y connaissait rien. Il avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi le revoir.

Le bleuté lui plaisait et il ne voulait pas le décevoir en refusant parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien.

La matinée se déroula agréablement, a un moment ils s'étaient tenus la main.

Ils avaient meme échangé un baiser. Chaste, mais agréable. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les allées. Heureux en silence.

Enfin le silence ne dura pas. Car pendant le déjeuner, il entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Ils cherchèrent et virent Renji et ses amis motars, qui leurs faisait signe.

Ils se retouvèrent donc tous ensemble toute la journée. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Car tout le monde parlait de moto, sauf le rouquin qui se retrouva à manger son hot dog sur un banc. A les régarder adimrer une moto.

Car au bout d'un moment dans la conversation, un ami de Renji, croyant sûrement bien faire interpella Ichigo sur un model de moto. Lui demandant ce qu'il en penser.

Le roux bien embêter, répondit:

-Ba...elle est jolie !

Il se retouva au milieu de tous, hîlare, comme s'il venait de sortir la blague du siècle.

-Ah sacré Roro ! Avait ajouté Renji.

-Roro ?! Demanda Grimmjow encore sous les larmes de rire.

Ichigo eu le coup de grâce, quand Renji leur raconta qu'étant petit, voulant faire une cascade comme lui, il était tombé dans le supermarché dans les croquettes ronron.

Et qu'ils l'avaient tous appelés comme ça, pour arriver a roro.

Ce qui fit rire encore plus le groupe.

Renji venait de lui mettre une honte digne de ce nom. Qui resta en mémoire de tous.

Il préfèra donc les laisser finir, et manger seul.

Le groupe était tellement bien, qu'ils en oublièrent Ichigo. Assit sur son banc. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir fini son déjeuner.

Il essaya de les retrouver. En vain. Alors qu'il commençais à deprimer, alors qu'en réalité le groupe était en face de lui accoudé au bar. Il fut interpellé bryuamment.

Tout le monde se retourna. Même le groupe, regardant ainsi Ichigo chercher autour de lui qui l'appelé.

-Ouh ouh...Ichi !

Il se retourna et fut étouffé par deux énormes seins.

-Au secours tu m'étouffes !

-Oh excuse-moi. Dit le jeune femme en lui embrassant le front.

-Oh la vache tu as faillis me tuer, tu es dangeureuse Nell !

-Je sais, je l'ai oublié tout le temps ! Dit-elle ne les fixant.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils comme réponse.

-Alors que fait mon petit Ichi ici ?

-La, maintenant, je cherche...mon groupe d'ami...

-Oh tu t'es perdus ?!

-Non Nell, je ne me suis pas perdu comme toi dans les batiments de cours !

-Oh zut ! Je croyais avoir ma revanche !

-Tu rêves !

Un peu plus loin, dans le groupe. Renji qui avait tout entendu rétorqua:

-Normal, qu'il ne se perde pas il a son plan sur lui comme en primaire.

Il rièrent tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Ichigo avait deux solutions, soit il tué Renji de ses propres mains soit il le laissé parler et faisait semblant de ne se moquer de se qu'il racontait.

Pas évident comme choix ! Surtout que la première solution est tentante.

Ichigo regardait ses "amis", enfin plutot son ami et ses amis à lui ainsi que Grimmjow rigolaient de ses malheurs étant petit !

Chouette, quelle belle fin de soirée, puri !

Après que Nell soit partit, le roux les avaient rejoinds au bar. Continuant à rire.

Chose, qu'ils avaient continués, tout naturellement chez le roux, sans lui demander son avis. Renji ayant la clé, avait ouvert et s'était installé comme si c'était chez lui.

L'expression "fait comme chez toi" peut parfois etre regrètté.

Ils s'étaient donc installés devant la télè, commenter le match de foot.

Chose que le roux ne regardait pas ! Il avait horreur du foot !

-Allé Roro, viens regarder avec nous, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es pris un ballon de foot dans la tête en CM1 que tu dois en avoir peur ! S'exclama Renji.

Ichigo était à deux doigt d'etouffé son ami d'enfance avec un cousin du canapé.

Ichigo révisa ses cours dans la cuisine. Grimmjow vint le rejoindre.

-Ce que tu es brillant ! S'exclama-t-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Renji arriva et rétorqua:

-Normal ! Il est né pour réviser ! C'est un intello ! Il avait ses cahiers partout avec lui.

Tout le monde ricana à sa réplique désobligente, qui pour la je-ne-sais-pas-combien- de-fois vexa le roux.

Ils repartirent tous à la fin du match dans un bar, pas loin d'ici, vers vingt trois heures, quand Grimmjow dit:

-On devrait partir Ichigo a cours demain.

Quelle bonne idée ! Ils ont tous finis bourrés !

Enfin c'est ce que lui on racontés en détail Grimmjow et Renji le lendemain soir.

LE supplice totale. Il avait envie de se pendre !

-Oh et puis tu te rapelles...

Il ne préfèrait pas entendre la fin.

Seulement il l'avait entendut comme même.

-...quand on s'est embrassés accidentellement ? Dit Renji.

Il se réhaussa de sa place, gêné de cette découverte !

Grimmjow pas inquiet pour un sou avait glissé sa main dans mon dos.

Il n'avait qu'une envie lui tordre.

Eux n'avaient pas l'air gênés de parler da ça devant Ichigo. Comme si c'était normal.

Le mardi matin, Ichigo paraissait, déprimé.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il va pas mon Ichi ? Demanda Rangiku.

-Je hais mon ami Renji !

-Oh il était encore la !

-Oui ! Tous les deux, moi entre, à parler comme si j'étais pas là !

-Allez viens on va en cours ! Ce soir on va en boîte ! D'accord ?

-Oui, mais pas celle de d'habitude !

-Pourquoi ?

-Grimmjow y travailles !

-Oh ! Ok pas de souci, il y a plein de boîte.

-Kurosaki, venez corriger l'excercie puisque vous avez l'air tellement content de suivre mon cours ! M'interpela Kyoraku sensei.

Il se traina jusqu'au tableau et fit l'excercice. Puis attendit.

Le prof regarda et lui fit signe de retourner à sa place.

Les heures de cours furent longues mais longues pour Ichigo aujourd'hui.

Il avait envie de sortir. Voir d'autres personnes que le rouge et le bleuté.

C'est donc joyeusement, qu'il fut amené à Blood White. Une boîte privé, très branchée. L'oncle de Nell tenait la boite. Il les avaient fait entrer gratuitement.

L'ambiance était chic, mais chaude. Non pesante, comme on pourrait le croire dans les boîtes de ce genre. Non c'était agrèable.

-Alors les jeunes, on veut s'amuser dans une vraie boite ? S'exclama l'oncle de Nell.

Il avait environ la quarantaine, les cheveux blancs, trés grand et visiblement musclé.

Des piercings à l'acarde et aux oreilles.

-Oncle Kensei, ne leur fait pas peur ! Rétorqua Nell.

Son oncle leva un sourcil, surprit. Puis réalisa qu'à première vue, il passait pour ou un type violent ou un pervers.

-Bon, amusez-vous et ne faites pas de bêtises, je vous ai à l'oeil ! S'exclama-t-il en partant vers un bar.

-On a quartier libre les enfants ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle prit Rangiku par le bras et partit danser.

Les autres partirent à la découverte de la boîte.

Ils étaient en train de boire un verre, sans alcool ! Quand soudain, Kira les tira par le bras, sans un mot. Surprit, il les suivirent.

Ils pénètrèrent dans un petit salon VIP, ambiance feutré. Où la, ils découvrirent certains de leurs professeurs.

Interloqué Nnoitra ne bougea pas. Ichigo, lui observait la masse de cheveux grise qui bougeait au fond.

Soudain elle apparut. Etonnée, elle aussi de les voir ici.

-Tiens, tiens, nos étudiants sont ici un mardi soir ! S'exclama Ichimaru sensei.

-Vous êtes bien ici vous aussi ! Répondit automatiquement le roux.

-Oh, un rebelle ! Mais bien sur cela ne peut-être que Kurosaki. Après tout c'est vous qui avez dit que vous alliez me mettre dans un endroit très peu adapté pour cela !

Lui dit sereinement son professeur.

-C'est vrai, vous voulez qu'on essaye ? Lui répondit Ichigo en souriant.

-Je suis sur que Kira sera content ! Rétorqua Il Forte.

Le blond commençait à ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Ils furent invités a s'asseoirent avec leurs professeurs. Ichigo réalisa, qu'il était mal à l'aise d'être à coté de Ichimaru sensei. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

On l'avait collé à coté de lui de force.

Tout au long de la soirée Ichimaru sensei l'obseva du coin de l'oeil.

Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre quand soudain un nouveau arrivant poussa tout le monde et obligea le roux à s'asseoire sur les genoux de son prof.

Ce qui ne gêna pas le professeur, loin de là !

Ils réstèrent donc comme cela pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Même à un moment Ichimaru sensei mit ses mains à quelques centimètres de l'intimité du roux, pour les joindre.

Le roux mal à l'aise, n'oser bougeait. L'argenté, s'en aperçut et lui fit remarquer.

-Alors, Kurosaki, vous avez l'air plutôt mal à l'aise !

-En même temps, je suis assis sur les genoux de mon profs et j'ai ses mains à quelques centimètres de mon intimité ! Rétorqua le roux.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Alors c'est le fait que je sois votre professeur qui vous gêne ?

Le roux pencha la tête vers la droite et réfléchis quelques secondes, pour enfin répondre:

-Mmm...oui !

-Oh ! Je vois, mais cela ne doit pas vous bloquer monsieur Kurosaki ! Je suis un homme comme les autres.

-Tiens Gin, ton verre. Lui dit Ukitake sensei, en tendant un verre.

-Merci Jyushiro. Lui répondit l'argenté.

Le jeune homme était coincé entre le verre et son professeur.

Son professeur approcha soudain, son verre près des lèvres du roux, qui ne comprit pas son geste.

-Allez Kurosaki, vous pouvez boire, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné ! Lui dit, en souriant Ichimaru sensei en rapprochant encore son verre du roux.

Il hésita, puis bu une georgée.

-Alors ? Vous avez vu, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il trésaillit légèrement à se contact, Ichimaru sensei, le sentit et en sourit.

-Alors Kurosaki je vous fait de l'effet ? Plaisanta-t-il en susurant à son oreille.

-...N...nnon, vous vous faites des idées ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se retourner.

L'argenté posa une de ses mains sur la taille du roux pour le bloquer.

-Allons, allons Kurosaki. Ne vous excité pas ! Souria Ichimaru.

Il prit Ichigo par la taille pour le remettre en place correctement sur lui.

Le roux se laissa faire, mais soudain il sentit quelque chose d'intriguant. Il se redressa et le sentit de nouveau, plus prècisemment.

-Mo...monsieur Ichimaru sensei...je crois que...vous avez un petit souci !

-Un petit souci ?!

-Oui...

-Un petit souci seulement ?! S'exclama-t-il, un peu déçu.

-Oui !

-C'est très véxant !

-De quoi ?!

-De dire, que c'est un PETIT souci ! S'exclama Ichimaru sensei.

-Oh ! C'est seulement CA qui vous gêne ! Répondit Ichigo.

Il ricana d'une manière que lui seul avait le secret, ce qui surprit Ichigo.

-Oui, en effet l'orgueil masculine est importante !

-Oui, je vois ça ! Ricana, à son tour, Ichigo.

-Et cela vous fait rire ! Dit Ichimaru, en chatouillant les côtés d'Ichigo.

Il se mit à gésticuler dans tous les sens sur les genoux de son professeurs, qui eu une réaction plus "violente" cette-fois-ci;

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? Un problème ? Demanda l'argenté, tout en buvant une georgée de son verre.

-O...ooui, un énnnoorrmme problème,...vient de surgire ! S'exclama-t-il, plus bas pour qu'il n'y est que son professeur qui entends.

Celui-ci, en sourit, en entendant la réplique de son élève.

-Et oui, monsieur Kurosaki...les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !

-C'est difficile à dire ! En même temps, je ne suis qu'assis dessus. Cela ne prouve rien du tout ! Protesta le roux.

L'argenté, haussa le sourcil droite, en guise de désaprobation et d'interrogation. Même si son élève ne le voyait.

Ce rouquin le mettait de plus en plus en appétit. S'il n'était pas dans une boîte de nuit, et avec autour de lui des collègues et des étudiants, il l'aurait allonger sur la banquette. Seulement, il n'était pas seul, alors il devait se calmer.

Il expira, inspira, plusieurs fois pour se reprendre.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le roux, décide pour on ne sait quel raison, se tortille sur l'argenté.

-Qu'avez-vous à vous tortiller ? S'agaça l'argenté.

-Hé bien, je faisais une petite expérience.

-Et ?

-J'en conclus que.., dis Ichigo en se retournant ver son prof, vous êtes un vieux pervers en manque.

-Oh ! S'exclama l'argenté sous le choc, de la révèlation de son élève.

Il vient de se tortiller sur moi, juste pour voir, si mon érèction se reviendrait ! Mais quel...arf Pensa-t-il.

A la fin de la soirée, les étudiants, repartirent de leurs côtés encore sous le choc d'avoir vu leurs profs en boîte.

Et sans une goutte d'alcool dans le sang, ce qui les pertuba.

Alors en rentrant, ils allèrent chez Nnoitra, pour prendre un dernier verre à minuit.

Le lendemain aller être dur !

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Ichigo avait la tête comme une pastèque !

Il arriva en cours complètement débraillé. La chemise à moitié ouverte et froissée, son pantalon qui descendait dangeureusement et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Tous ses camarades, les regardèrent arriver.

Car ils étaient tous dans le même état qu'Ichigo.

Tout le monde se retournés sur leur passage, tellement ils avaient une sale tête !

Ce qui amusa beaucoup leurs professeurs.

Ils furent l'attraction du jour.

Même sur le chemin de chez lui, il se fit dévisager. Il ne s'en preoccupa absolument pas. Arrivé devant sa porte, il voulu l'ouvrir. Entra la clé et tourna la poignée.

Elle resta bloquée. Il força, mais elle resta fermée.

Quand sa voisine de palier rentra chez elle, elle le vit, là planter devant sa porte. A la fixer, comme si elle était une bête curieuse.

-Bonsoir Kurosaki-kun, vous avez un problème ?

-Mmm...elle...ne veux pas s'ouvrir.

-Vous parlez de votre porte, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu embêtée de le voir à côté de ses pompes.

-Oui, je ne comprends pas.

La jeune femme remit tourna la clé dans la serrure et tourna la poignée.

Elle s'ouvrit.

-Je ne comprends pas, tout à l'heure, j'ai mis la clé. Et je l'ai tourné comme vous. Et elle a pas voulu s'ouvrir ! S'exclama-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

-Elle devait être ouverte, tout simplement ! Lui répondit-elle, doucement.

-Mais je l'ai fermé en partant avant hier !

-Vous n'avez personne dans votre entourage qui a la clé ?

-...euh...oui, c'est vrai...

-Hé bien voila l'explication, Kurosaki-kun. Lui répondit-elle tout aussi doucement qu'au début, avec le sourire.

-Merci, et désolé pour le dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée. Lui répondit-il en entrant dans son appartement.

Il y trouva, dans le canapé Grimmjow et Renji, en train de boire une bière.

Il déposa ses affaires sur la table de cuisine, enfin il essaya, car tout tomba par terre dans un immense fracat.

Se qui fit retourner nos deux accolytes. Ils virent Ichigo, à quatre pattes en train de ramasser ses affaires.

DRING DRING DRING

Son portable se mit à sonner, et il réussit, avec beaucoup de mal. Il déccrocha en mettant le haut parleur en route, sans faire attention.

-Ichi ? Demanda un Il Forte, pas en forme.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le roux, toujours à quatre pattes, avec Grimmjow et Renji toujours en train de le fixer.

-J'ai mmmmmaaaaallll !

-Tu n'as qu'a prendre un aspirine.

-Non, pas là !

-Où ?

-Au ventre.

-Ba vomi ! Répondit Ichigo en se redressant.

-Ouais, c'est vrai mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Ba tu n'as qu'a faire comme la dernière fois, tu penses à quelqu'un que t'aimes pas et tu enfonces tes doigts dans ta bouche !

-Ouais, tu peux venir m'aideeeerr...s'il te plaît ?

-T'aider à mettre tes doigts dans ta bouche ?

-psychologiquement je parle.

-Mm...je...cela va être dur...

-Toi aussi tu es dans un sale état ?

-Mmm...oui...

-Oh...je vois !

-Demain va être dur avec tous les devoirs qu'on a rendre !

-Oh oui !

-Bon...je te laisse, je vais essayer de manger.

-Ok, à demain.

Il raccrocha et essayer de se lever, se qu'il réussit au bout de dix minutes d'efforts.

Les deux hommes assit sur le canapé le regarder toujours, d'un oeil curieux pour le bleuté et d'un oeil surprit pour le rouge.

A vrai dire, le rouge n'avait jamais vu Ichigo dans cet état. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait l'être, car à chaque sortie qu'ils faisaient le roux était résonnable.

Renji se tourna vers le bleuté et s'exclama, en lui tapant l'épaule:

-Hé bien, il est dans un sacré état Roro !

-Oui c'est clair.

Le rouge avait gardé sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et quand Ichigo se tourna vers eux c'est ce qu'il vu directement.

Il se précipita, aussi vite qu'il put et sauta au cou du bleuté, tout en essayant de dire:

-I...est...à mi...

-Oui...c'est ça on est amis. Dit Renji avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il est con ! Pensa Ichigo, dans le gaz.

Grimmjow avait laissé Ichigo aggriper à son cou, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit:

-Bon Ichigo, il va falloir que tu ailles au lit maintenant.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il le prit comme une jeune marié et le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

Il le coucha tout habillé, de peur qu'il lui saute dessus, ou le contraire que ce soit lui !

-C'est bon, il dort, enfin je crois. Lança Grimmjow à Renji qui mangeait des chips.

-C'est mieux, le pauvre sa première cuite, il va le sentir passer ! Rigola-t-il.

-SA première ?! Tu crois ?

-Bien évidemment, tu as vu dans quel état il est ! Et puis, il ne sort qu'avec nous ! Il ne boit que résonnablement.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Dit le bleuté en grimaçant.

Je crois que je suis tombé sur le plus canon des puceaux ! Pensa le bleuté.

-Ah au fait, vendredi soir, j'ai un match au stade ça te dirait de venir me voir ?

-Tu joues au foot ?

-Ouais. C'est un club amateur, mais c'est sympa.

-Ba ouais pourquoi pas.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla tout habillé dans son lit avec un mal de crâne.

Il se leva et trouva des cadavres de bières dans la cuisine et de paquets de chips dans le salon. Grimmjow et Renji devaient être restés tard hier soir.

Il soupira, jeudi matin et il n'était vraiment pas motivé à aller en cours.

Mais il devait, vu la tonne de devoir que leurs profs leurs avaient donnés à rendre pour aujourd'hui, il ne fallait mieux pas être absent.

Troisièmes cours de la matinée et Ichigo allait sombrer dans le sommeil. Il luttait à chaque secondes. Cela devennait de plus en plus difficile !

Il Forte lui donna un coup de coude, pour le secouer.

-Hé Ichi, Ichimaru t'appelle !

Le roux ne fit que pivoter légèrement sa tête vers le blond et haussa les sourcils.

L'air de dire, mais oui c'est ça ! Arrête la moquette !

-Kurosaki ! Kurosaki !

Il réalisa au bout...d'un certain temps, et surtout parce qu'Ichimaru sensei s'était mit à côté de lui et lui avait pincé l'oreille, qu'on l'appelait réellement.

-hum hein ?

-AU TABLEAU ! Criea l'argenté en pointant celui-ci du doigt.

Le roux haussa les sourcils, comme à son habitude, et partit en râlant au tableau.

Il provoqua un fou rire général dans la classe.

Pff, et ben cette tête rousse est pas facile ! Pensa le professeur.

La journée d'Ichigo fut attroce pour lui, il sommenelait à chaque cours. Et il se faisait prendre par chaque profs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Le vendredi soir Ichigo allait beaucoup mieux, il avait dormit de jeudi soir jusqu'à vendredi midi, car il l'avait cours qu'à partir de quatroze heures.

Alors il avait envie de se faire une petite soirée en amoureux. Enfin, si il pouvait dire ça, car il ne savait même pas s'ils sortaient ensemble !

Ils s'étaient prit par la main, s'étaient embrassés une fois et depuis plus rien !

C'est sur qu'avec Renji dans les parages pas évident d'avoir un moment d'intimité.

Et comme il était vingt et une heure et qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Renji, il s'était dit que se serait le moment idéal pour continuer leur "histoire".

Il l'avit donc appelé, appelé et encore appelé pour...tomber sur son répondeur encore et encore ! Le bleuté avait éteinds son téléphone.

Triste nouvelle, Ichigo se retrouva donc à passer sa soirée devant sa télé.

Pendant se temps, au stade, Grimmjow regardait Renji jouait au foot. Il était assit avec Hisagi, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tastuki et Orihime. En clair les amis d'enfance du rouge.

A la fin du match, Renji les rejoins et ils partirent boire un coup dans un bar.

Samedi midi, Il Forte accompagné de Nnoitra vint rendre une petite visite au roux.

-Alors Ichi ça va ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Et toi ?

-Oh que oui. Répondit Il Forte en enlaçant Ichigo.

-Sacrée soirée en tout cas !

-Mmm. Répondirent les deux acolytes toujours enlacés.

-Surtout inattendu de voir certains de nos profs.

-Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'ils fréquentais des boîtes.

-Ba ils sont humains ! Rétorqua Ichigo.

-Oui ! Mais ils paraissaient pas du genre à y aller !

-C'est sûr !

Ils restèrent tous les trois chez Ichigo sans bouger, avec seul bruit la télé qui les occupés. Ils regardaient un série télé.

-Oh la la, le pauvre gars ! S'exprima soudain Il Forte.

-Il est grave ! Un coup de pied dans les fesses, je lui mettrais !

-Oh ! Ichi c'est pas gentil ça ! Protesta d'une petite voix le blond.

Nnoitra lui, mangeait des cacahuettes dans son coin, sans faire un bruit.

-Arrête de chouiner Il Forte, ça ne va pas avec ta tête de psycho.

Il Forte lui tira la langue comme réponse.

Ichigo essayait d'appeler, en même temps que tu glander avec ses amis, Grimmjow.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui depuis jeudi soir.

Mais où est-il ? Que faisait-il donc, pour ne pas pouvoir lui répondre ?

Le roux se rongeait les ongles.

Il Forte décida de le sortir pour pouvoir le faire oublier son inquiétude.

Il l'emmena à son resto préfèré.

-Ca va Ichi ?

-Oui...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je te vois inquiét depuis...ce midi.

-Oui...j'ai pas de nouvelle de Grimmjow donc ça me rassures pas.

-Ah...

-Et je ne sais même pas si on est ensemble ! S'attrista le roux.

-Oh...

Pendant ce temps chez le bleuté, celui-ci et Renji buvaient un coup dans son salon.

-Alors le match t'as plu ?

-Ouais, tu te défends bien dis donc ! S'exclama le bleuté.

-Merci. Ca te dis d'aller en soirée chez un pote ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ! T'aimes sortir toi !

-Ouais, pas comme Ichi !

-Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

-Ba ouais il sort de temps en temps en soirée le samedi d'après ce qu'on a compris.

-Ah bon ! Mais bon en même temps je ne le connais à peine !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, que moi je le connais depuis notre enfance, donc par coeur !

-On y va à quelle heure à ta soirée ?

-Euh...Vingt heure.

-Ok.

Ils partirent donc à vingt heure avec la voiture de Renji.

Ils y retrouvèrent les autres amis d'enfance de Renji ( Hisagi, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki...), ils y avaient aussi beaucoup d'autres amis du rouge.

L'alcool coulait à flot, et la musique résonnait dans la grande salle des fêtes.

Au cours de la soirée tout le monde était bien échauffés avec l'alcool. Et Renji dansait avec ses amis.

Grimmjow le regardait faire, un verre à la main.

Soudain, il eu une vague de courage, ou plutôt d'alcool, qui le fit se lever et rejoindre Renji sur la piste de danse.

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour le montrer qu'il était là. Le rouge se retourna et croisa son regard éléctrique chargeait d'un je ne sais quoi.

Ils se mirent à danser ensemble tout le reste de la soirée.

Les mains du rouge se mirent à se balader dans le dos du bleuté. Puis elles restèrent sur ses reins, celles du bleuté chatouiller la nuque de celui-ci.

Leur nez se frôler dangeureusement.

Puis soudain leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent furtivement.

Ils restèrent sous la surprise, à danser.

Ils rentrèrent tard chez Renji. Dans le noir de l'appartement du rouge, ils essayerent de se déplacer. Ils se cognèrent l'uns à l'autre accidentellement.

Leur visage étaient à deux centimètre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ils 'embrassèrent, cette fois-ci un peu plus fougueusement.

Puis Grimmjow eu soudain des hauts le coeur, l'alcool lui ravageait déjà l'estomac.

Les nausées furent de plus en plus insistantes et il se précipita dans les toilettes.

Il resta toute la nuit, il s'y endormit même.

Le lendemain matin quand le rouge se leva, il ne vit pas Grimmjow. Il prépara le petit déjeuner, et le chercha dans les toilettes. Il y était toujours. La tête sur la cuvette.

Ce qui fit sourire Renji.

-Alors la belle au bois des cuvettes ça va ?

-Hum...mmm

-J'ai préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et attendu que le bleuté se réveille tranquillement.

Ichigo se réveilla dans son lit accompagné d'Il Forte qui l'avait prit pour son doudou et le serrait contre lui.

Il était dix heures, le soleil cognait contre la fenêtre. Le roux eu du mal à s'habituer à la lumière. Il resta dans son lit à caliner le blond.

Il Forte et lui était amis depuis le lycée, ils ne sétaient pas quittés.

Ils étaient comme deux frères. Toujours ensemble, pour tout. Ainsi que parfois se caliner comme des gosses.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Riiiieeen on reste au lit. Dit Il Forte en s'étirant.

-Oh...cool. Dit Ichigo en serrant encore un peu plus son ami.

-Mmm...ce qu j'aime tes calins Ichi. Ronronna le blond.

-Mm moi aussi, on est des gosses. Depuis quatre ans on a nos petits rituels.

-Oui c'est clair. On est dimanche ?!

-Oui, on va pouvoir rester au chaud.

Toc Toc Toc

Toc Toc Toc

Toc Toc Toc

BIP BIP BIP BIP

-Allo ? Fit Il Forte.

-Mais vous foutez quoi les mecs ?! Gueula Nnoitra au téléphone.

-Ba rien !

-Ba on sais ça ! Andouille on est à la porte d'Ichi, on frappe depuis toute à l'heure !

-Aah c'est eux ! S'exclama Ichi, à côté du blond.

-Ok, ba je...me léve vous...ouvrir.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt dur...le blond réussit à sortir du lit et à leur ouvrir.

-Hé ba...enfin ! T'as fait tout le tour de l'appart ou quoi ? Cria Nnoitra.

-He Ilf t'es en boxer ! S'exclama Rangiku.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ?! J'avais pas vu dis donc ! Répondit le blond en retournant dans la chambre du roux, qui était toujours au lit.

-Hé il va où ? Demanda Toshiro.

-Dans ton cul ! Dit Nnoitra en fixant le plafond.

-Ba dans la chambre d'Ichi, voyons Tosh ! Répondit Rangiku.

-On y va ! S'exclama Kira en pointant la chambre.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous dans la chambre de leur ami, le trouvant au lit.

-Salut à tous. Leur dit-ils en souriant.

-Salut Ichi. Dirent-ils tous en coeur.

-Alors tu nous fait une gras mat ? Dit Nnoitra en s'asseyant sur le lit du roux.

-Normal, on est dimanche ! Dit Il Forte.

Rangiku enleva son maillot et son pantalon et s'assit à côté d'Il forte.

-Ba qu'est-ce-que tu nous fait ? Demanda Toshiro.

-Je m'installe !

-Ouais, tu as raison ! Mettons-nous à l'aise ! Dit Nnoitra, à son tour donc il se déshabilla et se mit à côté du roux.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le lit d'Ichigo.

Leur dimanche allait être calme et doux.

Grimmjow venait de finir son petit déjeuner alléger. Il ne voulait pas se surcharger.

Il chercha dans sa poche de jean son téléphone. Il vit qu'il s'était éteinds dans sa poche. Il le ralluma et s'aperçut qu'Ichigo avait essayer mainte fois de l'appeler.

-Merde ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'inquièter ni se faire des idées ! Dit-il à haute voix.

Renji sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Il avait de grands tatouages sur tout le torse, sa peau bronzée et ses muscles apparants, donnés envie de les croquer.

Grimmjow avait ouvert la bouche devant ce spectacle.

Il en avait oublié le roux !

-Ca va ? Demanda Renji en se démêlant les cheveux.

-Ouais mieux qu'hier. Dit Grimmjow, en se ressaisissant.

-La nuit a dût être dure ! Rigola le rouge.

-Oui, dormir sur une cuvette de toilette c'est vachement cool !

-Ah ba chacun sa paillasse ! Continua le rouge, en s'asseyant à côté du bleuté.

De là où il était, Grimmjow, avait une vue surprunante !

Il voyait quelque chose, qu'on ne deverait pas.

Le dimanche fût calme pour tout le monde. Ils en profitèrent tous pour se reposer avant de reprendre une semaine surement chargé.

Leur semaine fût rythmé de divers contrôles et devoirs. Leurs professeurs étaient en forme ! Aucune classe ne fût épargnés !

Ichigo et ses amis préfèrés restés chez eux, pour pouvoir réviser.

C'est donc le samedi soir qu'ils sortirent. Ichigo avait été rejoinds par Renji et Grimmjow dans la fin de l'aprem.

Ils buvaient leur habituel bière avec des gâteaux apéros.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Il Forte vienne le chercher.

Toc Toc Toc

-Salut Ilf.

-Salut Ichi, tu es prêts ?

-Oui, attends une dernière chose et je viens. Lui répondit-il, en retournant vers les deux assis dans le canapé.

-Oh t'as vu le saut qu'il l'a fait ! Dit Renji.

-Hé, les gars. J'y vais !

-Ok, amuses-toi bien. Dit Grimmjow.

-Merci, a plus.

-Ouais à plus. Fit Renji, en reprenant une chips.

Il partit donc au côté d'Il Forte rejoindre leurs amis, qui étaient déjà dans le Blood White. Ils y avaient du monde ce soir dans la boîte.

-Salut Ichi !

-Bonsoir les gars, alors déjà un verre à la main Nnoitra !

-Ouais ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

-Hé tu ne m'en as même pas commander un ! Protesta le roux.

Le brun leva le sourcil gauche comme réponse.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur une banquette, dans un coin tranquille, ils furent interpellés par certains de leurs professeurs.

-Oh les petits jeunes, venez avec nous ! S'exclama Ukitake sensei.

Ils se regardèrent tous et décidèrent de les suivrent. Après tout, qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvait arriver ? Rien, ce ne sont juste des professeurs et leurs étudiants buvant un coup dans une boîte.

Ils installèrent dans un des petits salons VIP. Là bas, était déjà deux autres professeurs, Hirako sensei et Ichimaru sensei. Ils dégustaient leur verres, tout discutant. Quand ils virent arrivés leurs collègues, accompagnés de leurs étudiants ils restèrent sous la surprise.

-Oh tiens, tiens, nos petits étudiants ! S'exclama Hirako sensei, en se retourant vers eux, toujours le verre à la main.

-Oh, mais ce sont nos petits marrants ! Dit Ichimaru sensei, en souriant.

-Oui, on a trouvés que c'était bien calme par chez vous, alors on sais dit, tiens si on allait mettre de l'ambiance ! S'exclama Ichigo en faisant des gestes.

Les professeurs se mirent à rirent.

Ils commandèrent un verre, et se mirent en grande discussion.

Ichigo eu une envie pressante et s'éclipsa au WC.

Après qu'il eu finit, pendant qu'il se lavait les mains, il sentit une légère pression sur ses fesses. Il essaya de se retournait pour voir son "agresseur".

Sauf, que son "agresseur" le bloqua contre le lavabo.

Il sentit une main le frôlait du dos et des fesses. Puis, il sentit une boss contre ses fesses. Il hoqueta de surprise.

-Alors, est-elle si petite ? Demanda alors une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

-Ichimaru sensei que faites-vous ? Demanda le roux.

-Je vous prouve que les apparences sont très trompeuses ! Lui dit-il un sourire en coin. Tout en continuant ces frôlements.

Ses longs doigts vinrent jusqu'à la nuque du roux. Il le caressa doucement.

-Hum, comme tu sents bon. Lui dit l'argenté.

Le roux ne bougea pas, non pas de peur, mais il essayer de se calmer. Evitant de se retrouver dans une situation plus qu'embarassante.

-Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire pour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant au roux la réflèxion.

-Je...je ne suis pas disponible.

-Tu as un copain ? Demanda l'argenté, déçu.

-Oui...et non.

-Pardon ?

-C'est...compliqué...je...c'est en cours. Lui répondit le roux doucement, tout en baissant la tête, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire punir.

Il était mal à l'aise. Car sa révélation était embarassante pour lui. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'était rien pour le bleuté et qu'il voulait plus.

Même si son professeurs ne le laissait pas indiférent.

L'argenté jugea bon de se décoller de son élève.

-Je comprends et je ne veux pas me mettre en travers d'une...relation naissante. Lui dit-il tout en remettant son costume en place.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas du tout gratifiant d'être l'homme qui à casser une relation qui n'a pas encore commencée ! Mais sache que si tu changai d'avis je toujours là ! Lui rétorqua-t-il tout en s'approchant de la porte.

-Ichimaru sensei ?!

-Mm ?!

-Je peux vous posez une question ?

-Oui allez-y.

-Vous...vous ne l'enlevez jamais votre costume ?

-Si, je vous rassure, je l'enlève. Rigola-t-il, en partant.

Le roux décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il alla salua ses amis et professeur, ne voulant pas passer pour un impoli.

Puis sortit de la boîte et appela un taxi.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il donna son adresse et observa le payasage qui défilait devant lui.

A ce moment précis, Ichigo se demandait se que les deux feignasses avaient fait.

Boire des bières, manger des gâteaux apéros, regarder la télé et commenter ce qu"il y passait. Rien de bien passionnant !

Il arriva vingt minutes plus tard devant son immeuble. Il entra dans le hall encore éclairé. Puis prit l'ascenseur. Appuya au troisième étage.

Il se dirigea ensuite à la porte trois. La porte était encore ouverte.

Ils ne savaient pas fermés une porte ! Pensa Ichigo, en levant les yeux au plafond.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Seul la télé éclairé le salon.

Les cadavres de leur soirée gisaient encore autour de la table. Mais personne sur le canapé.

Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont partit sans fermé ma porte ! Je vais les tuer ! Pensa le roux en faisant un briève tour de son appart pour vérifier que tout y était.

Et c'est là, qu'il l'entendit. Un léger bruit. Répétitif.

Le roux se figea de peur. Il localisa le bruit venant de sa chambre.

Il comprit aussitôt que le bruit venait de son lit, qui depuis un certain temps grinçait.

Oh c'est Grimmjow qui dort dans mon lit ! Pensa le roux.

Il enleva donc sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de celle-ci.

C'est là, qu'il eu son deuxième choc de la soirée ! Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Pouvant à peine respirer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

(Petit résumé:)

C'est là, qu'il eu son deuxième choc de la soirée ! Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Pouvant à peine respirer.

Il était là, son corps était aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Il ne bougea pas. Ne pouvant pas, cloué au sol.

Son radio réveille éclairé très bien la pièce. Laissant ainsi, voir à Ichigo, la vue appocalyptique pour lui.

Sa respiration qui pendant un labse de temps avait été réduite, réapparus dans un souffle sonore.

Il eu l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le coeur et qu'après on lui avait tourné à l'intèrieur.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant le bruit de sa respiration. Figeaient à leur tour.

N'osant bouger, ni même faire quoi que ce soit.

Seuls leur regard croisa celui du roux, en état de léthargie. Couper du monde.

Respirant maintenant bruyamment, signe de son malaise.

Ils se surent combien de temps dura leurs observations mutuelles, mais elle fût cassé par le roux qui s'enfuit de son propre appartement. Les laissant de nouveaux seuls.

A peine était-il sortit que le roux, qui avait comme même prit le temps de choper sa veste au passage, chercha son téléphone qui était dans un poche.

Instinctivement il appela Il Forte.

C'est une voix endormie qui répondit. Il laissa quelques minutes sans répondre.

-Allo ? Répéta le blond, légerement irrité.

-I...Ilf...Réussit Ichigo à articuler.

-Ichi ?! C'est toi ?!

-...O...oui...I...Ilf

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Tu as pas l'air bien ?

-J...je...peux...venir chez toi ?

-Oui bien sûr Ichi ! Pourquoi tu demandes ! Viens, je vais me lever et t'attendre.

-...Ok. Répondit-il en raccrochant aussitôt.

Il arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Il Forte lui ouvrit avant qu'il frappe à la porte.

Il le trouva blanc. Secoué.

-Ichi ?! Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il lui enleva sa veste et l'emmena dans sa chambre, là, il l'assit sur son lit.

Le roux n'avait toujours pas de réaction.

-Ichi, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?! Demanda le blond, tout en le fixant.

Le roux avala sa salive difficilement.

-Je...suis...rr...rrentr

-Tu es rentrais chez toi ? C'est ça ?! Lui demanda le blond pour l'aider à parler.

Le roux secoua la tête de haut en bas en guise de confirmation.

-Et...tout...tout était...éte...éteinds...j'...j'ai...ent...entendu...un...brrr...

-Tu as entendus un bruit, alors que tu étais rentrés ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

-J...je...suis...allais...v...voir...dans...mm...ch...cha...cham...brrr...

-Dans ta chambre ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

-J...je...l...lll...les...est...vv...vv...

-Tu as vus quelqu'un dans ta chambre ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

-I...iii...ils...é...étaient...là...

-Qui était là ? Demanda Il Forte, avec la même voix douce qu'au début.

Il caressa les cheveux du roux.

-I...ils...étaient là...su...su...sur...mm...mon...mon...l...ll...i

-Ils étaient sur ton lit ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

-I...ii...ils...étaient...co...col...lés...l'un...à...à...l'...l'au...trrr...

-Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur ton lit ? Ok mais qui ?

-Et...i...ils...ffff...faisaient...l'a...l'a...l'a...mm...mou...rrr...

-Ils faisaient l'amour ?

Nouveau signe.

Le blond se rapprocha du roux continua de le caressa.

-Ok, mais qui Ichi ? Qui était en train de faire l'amour Ichi ?

-E...eux...

Le blond fit une grimaçe pour réponse.

Le roux le vit et comprit qu'il ne pigeait pas du tout.

-Rrrr...rrre...en...zzz...et...

-Renji et ?

-Ggggrrr...rrr...grrri...mmm...jow.

-Renji et Grimmjow faisaient l'amour dans ton lit, alors que tu n'étais pas là ! Récapitula d'un coup le blond, qui venait de comprendre la situation.

-Oh...Ichi...Il le prit dans ses bras et le cajola.

Soudainement, Ichigo, venait de réaliser totalement la situation se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son ami.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis le blond se détâcha du roux pour le déshabiller. Le roux se laissa faire, comme un automate.

Après l'avoir mit en boxer le blond, le coucha, partit fermé sa porte et le rejoinds.

Il l'enlaça. Le roux s'accrocha à lui, comme un boué de sauvetage.

Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, puis il s'endormit d'épuisé pars ses pleurs.

Le lendemain, Il Forte avait mit au courant leurs amis proches. (Nnoitra, Rangiku...)

Il prépara le petit déjeuner, il reçut des reponses par textos de leurs amis.

"Le pauvre Ichi ! Dans quel état est-il?" Demanda Rangiku.

"Oh my Good ! Fût la seule réponse de Nell.

"Où sont-ils ces connards que je les butent ces bâtards qui ont osés faire du mal à notre Ichi ?" Demanda Nnoitra.

"Tu as besoin d'aides ?" Demanda Toshiro.

"J'arriivvee !"Fût la réponse de Kira.

Il leur répondit après avoir finit de mettre leur petit déjeuner sur un plateau pour l'emmener au roux.

"Il est en train de dormir, mais j'ai peur de son réveil." (Pour Rangiku)

"Comme tu dis !" (Pour Nell)

"La violence ne résouds rien Nnoitra, et tu sais très bien qu'Ichi ne l'accepterait pas.

Ils sont toujours chez Ichi !" (Pour Nnoitra)

"Je n'en sais rien ! Je pense qu'il a besoin de nous !" (Pour Toshiro)

"Ok je t'attends" (Pour Kira)

Après avoir fini sa séance de textos, il rejoinds le roux au lit.

Il venait de se réveiller. Il avait les marques de ses pleurs, ses traits étaient tirés et il avait des cernes. Il Forte lui présenta le plateau.

-Bonjour Ichi. Lui dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

-Bonjour Ilf. Lui répondit-il, d'une petite voix.

Il commença doucement à manger.

Toc Toc Toc

-Ah, ça doit être les autres, je...les ai prévenus.

Ichigo fit un signe de tête, mais continua de manger.

Le blond partit donc ouvrir à son visiteur matinale.

C'était Kira. Il avait l'air éssouflé.

-S'lut !

-Salut, tu as courus ?

-O...oui ! Lui répondit-il tout en rentrant dans l'appart.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre du blond.

-Ichi !

-Kira...Lui dit le roux.

Ils s'enlaçèrent en silence.

-Je...je n'ai même plus de larmes tellement j'ai pleuré cette nuit ! Chouina le roux.

Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc

-Je vous parie que c'est Nnoitra !

-Tu crois ? Demanda Kira.

-Oui ! Dit-il en partant, de nouveau ouvrir.

-Il est réveillé ? Demanda le brun.

Derrière lui, Rangiku, Toshiro et Nell le regardaient.

-Oui à l'instant.

Ils entrèrent très vite et rejoignis leur roux préféré.

Ce fût une séance de décriptage et de cajolage. Les bisous, câlins et caresses pleuvèrent pour Ichigo.

Ils restèrent collés tous ensemble dans le lit d'Il Forte.

-Que vas-tu faire Ichi ? S'aventura à demander Nell.

-Demain matin je vais faire changer ma serrure.

-Bon point mais pourquoi ?

-Renji a la clé.

-Ok, change la serrure. Dit Rangiku en le serrant fort.

Après qu'Ichigo soit partis de l'appart pour rejoindre ses amis, les deux feignasses, avaient continués à commenter le programme télé.

A minuit, ils étaient encore devant la télé, éclairé par celle-ci.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Leur épaules se touchés.

A un moment, Renji observa le bleuté. Il adorait son visage, ses traits...

Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, Renji était littéralement tombé amoureux du bleuté. De son physique, de son aissance, de se qu'il renvoyé. Cette envie animale de l'embrassait, de le prendre.

Quand il l'avait vu dans l'appart de son ami, Ichigo, son coeur avait fait un raté.

Il avait ressentit une profonde jalousie, une envie de récupérer se qu'il voulait, par tout les moyens. Alors dés qu'il avait pu, il avait gâcher leurs rendez-vous.

Il venait tout le temps à l'improviste, et ridiculisait le roux. Il le voulait, il l'aurait.

Et ce soir, ils étaient seuls, dans l'obscurité. Il le voulait plus que tout. Alors tout doucement, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Et au moment idéal, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le bleuté surprit au début ,répondit automatiquement au baiser.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, passionné. Ils se caressaient sensuellement. Le rouge aventura ses mains dans la chevelure bleu.

Il poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Le rouge se retrouva assit sur le plus vieux, ils n'avaient cessés leur baiser.

Ils se frottés de plus en plus. Renji cassa le baiser, fixa le bleuté dans les yeux.

Ils reprirent de plus belle leur baiser, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre du roux laissant tout en plan.

Et ils l'avaient fait. Oui, ils avaient franchit le pas, dans la chambre du roux.

Se fichant du reste. Oubliant le monde extèrieure.

Le bleuté pilonnait le rouge d'une façon bestiale. Le rouge poussait de léger gémissements qui étaient enfouis dans les draps.

Tout était parfait, enfin presque tout, car ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient chez le roux. L'ami d'enfance du rouge et le presque petit ami du bleuté.

Quand le roux les découvrit, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. A ne plus savoir quoi faire. Et puis que devaient-ils faire ?

Y avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Dans un moment aussi délicat, personne ne savait que dire. Ils le laissèrent partir.

Ils se rabillèrent et s'assirent sur le lit. Grimmjow la tête entre ses mains.

-Tu...tu regrettes ? Demanda hésitant le rouge.

-Non...c'est ça le pire ! Quand je vous ai vu à la boîte où je taf, vous m'avez plus tout les deux. Et je ne savais lequel choisir, on va dire que c'est un peu le destin qui a choisit en ramenant plusieurs fois Ichigo à la boîte.

-Je vois, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés que j'ai croisais ton sublime regard bleu électrique. Et je ne veux qu'une chose le voir, encore et encore.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Oubliant encore une fois Ichigo.

-Qu'allons-nous faire pour roro ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Lui expliquer. Lui répondit le bleuté.

-Mmm...

Ils attendirent Ichigo chez lui, juqu'au dimanche soir mais personne ne vint. Alors ils partirent en refermant derrière eux.

Lundi matin.

Ichigo rentra chez lui. Il constata que tout avait était rangé.

Il se dirigea vers son téléphone, appela un serrurier.

Puis prit ses affaires et partit.

Le premier cours qu'ils avaient duré trois heures, et était avec Kyoraku sensei et Ichimaru sensei.

La salle était remplie, et silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivé de Kyoraku sensei.

-Bonjour à tous. Ajourd'hui, nous allons continuer le prendre d'avant car Ichimaru sensei est malade.

Ils eut des exclamations dans la salle. Mais très vite ils se turent.

-Nous allons donc commencer par la page cent dix.

Les trois heures de cours se passèrent dans le silence.

A midi Ichigo alla à son appartement pour permettre au serrurier de travailler.

Tout content de se petit changement radical, il contempla son appart.

Il ne pouvait plus l'encadrer. Etait-ce le fait qu'ILS est fait ça chez lui, qui le rendait malade ? Sûrement. Il décida de regarder les petites annonces pour changer d'appart.

-Quoi, tu veux changer d'appart ? Cria Nell?

-Oui, je ne veux plus y vivre dans celui la !

-Je comprends ton dégoût ! Répondit simplement Nnoitra.

-J'ai envie de sortir ce soir ! Dit le roux.

-C'est bien Ichi, tu ne te laisses pas abattre ! S'exclama Rangiku.

-Ok, on va au Zoom ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Fit Kira.

_Oui. Dit Toshiro.

-Ok va pour celle-la ! Dit Il Forte.

C'est donc dés vingt trois heures qu'ils partirent en boîte. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Commandèrent à boire.

Dans leur plan génial de faire oublier la peine d'Ichigo, ils avaient oubliés que le bleuté y travailler ! Et que Renji, la connaissaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc comme des idiots, quand ils virent Grimmjow servirent des tables et quand il pouvait rejoindre Renji.

Ils s'embrassaient sans complexe devant tout le monde.

Ils se virent au même moment. Renji voulu parler à Ichigo, mais le roux ne le laissa pas faire et partit.

-Ichigo ! Roro revient faut qu'on parle. Le dit-il.

Mais le roux était dèjà bien loin.

Il dansait dans un coin. La, un jeune homme vint danser avec lui.

C'etait sensuel, et excitant. Collés l'un à l'autre. Sans complexe.

Les mains du beau jeune homme se posèrent sur les fesses du roux.

Il les prétrit. Ichigo, fit voyagait son nez du cou de l'argenté à son oreille. Pour ensuite descendre et remontter sensuellement juqu'à ses lèvres.

Leur danses devint encore plus chaude, quand ils collèrent leur érection naissante l'une contre l'autre.

L'argenté embrassa délicatement le roux. Se chaste baiser ne leur suffit pas, car une pluie de petit baiser le suivit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'éclipserèrent dans les WC.

Ils continuèrent leur "danse" érotique à l'intérieur. L'argenté se vit pousser contre le lavabo, le roux se pressa contre lui. Obligant leur érection à se frotter, puis se cogner sauvagement.

Ils poussèrent de petits cris de plaisirs. Soudain, l'argenté poussa le roux jusque dans une cabine. Il se mit à genoux et ouvrit la braquette du roux.

Il le prit en main, donnant un rythme assez lents au départ. Il accèléra progressivement. Le roux rejeta la tête en arrière.

_Mmmm...

Il poussa l'argenté contre la paroi de la cabine et lui ouvrit à son tour sa braquette.

Il lui prit en main. L'échauffant un peu. Puis, il lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'aux chevilles. Lui caressa les fesses délicatement.

Lui pressant. Puis vint taquina l'entrée de son trou.

L'argenté frisonna de plaisir.

Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit un doigt en lui. La douleur lui fit plissait les yeux. Le rythme était lent, pour qu'il s'habitut.

Il sentit un autre doigt en lui. Se cripsa. Le roux était doux.

Il avait continué ses caresses pendant la préparation de l'argenté.

Le troisième doigt ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite. Il fit des mouvements amples avec ses doigt pour le préparer correctement.

A un certain temps, il retira ses doigts. Il chercha dans son portefeuille un préservatif.

Après l'avoir mit, il se plaça devant l'entrée.

Il le pénètra tout doucement. S'agrippant à ses hanches pour faciliter l'insertion.

Quand il fût complètement rentré il attendit qu'il s'habitut.

Il commença par des mouvements souples et lents. Une main vint s'agripper dans ses cheveux de feu et une autre dans sa nuque.

Il bougea de lui même ses hanches pour accèlerer le mouvement.

Le roux reçut le signal et augmenta ses mouvements.

Il alla taper directement dans son point sensible, ce qui le fit trembler et crier de plaisir. Le roux continua à sortir et rentrer pour mieux taper dedans.

Il lâcha une des hanches du jeune homme et vint caresser son membre.

Sous ces deux tortures l'argenté vint dans la main du roux, en hoquetant de plaisir.

Le roux tapa deux derniers coups dans son point sensible et se libèra.

Ils restèrent dans la cabine à reprendre leurs souffles.

Ils se quittèrent sans un regret. Sachant très bien qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Et que ce n'était qu'une passade.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que leur professeur Ichimaru sensei, était là. Et qu'il avait vu le manège du roux avec le jeune homme.

Jaloux, il les suivit et decouvrit Ichigo en pleine action.

L' argenté bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il le voulait ! Il l'aimer et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'offre à n'importe qui !

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas une relation amoureuse naissante ? Ou étais-ce un bobart pour éviter de lui dire non ?

Bonne question ?!

Il sortit rejoindre ses amis et essayer de penser à autre chose.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Aizen.

-Au toilette. Répondit Gin.

-Un instant, j'ai cru que tu voulais me faire faux bond ! Rigola-t-il.

-Pourquoi je te ferais faux bond ?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de boite !

-Ca ne me coute rien de voir ! S'exclama l'argenté encore sous le choc.

-Oh tu as changais d'avis mon petit Gin. S'exclama le brun en caressant les cheveux de l'argenté comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit chat.

Après ce petit "amuse-gueule" le roux était tranquillement rentré chez lui.

Il se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il pensait. Il y repensait !

En même temps comment ne pas oublier un évènement pareil ! Chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux, il les voyaient, là, sur son lit en train de le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas dormir sur cet horrible lit.

Il se leva et dormit sur son canapé.

Sa nuit fût agité, car il n'était pas fait pour dormir dessus.

Le roux se dit que dés qu'il le pouvait il se racheterait un lit. Et un canapé !

Le lendemain Ichigo avait mal au dos. Son canapé avait réussit à lui déboîter.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir quatre vingt ans.

D'ailleurs tout le monde lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un vieux.

-Hé ba Ichigo, on dirait que t'as pris un coup de vieux ! Lui dit Nell.

-Ichi...qu'est-ce-que t'as ? Demanda Kira en se baissant vers Ichigo.

-Tu déprimes à cause d'eux ? Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas ! S'exclama Rangiku.

Le roux agita les mains dans tous les sens, le temps qu'il finisse son gâteau qu'il avait dans la bouche, pour essayer de le faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tout faux.

-Mais non andouilles ! J'ai dormis sur le canapé.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as un lit ! Dit Ilf.

-J'ai pas pu.

-Tu n'as pas pu ! Regarda Kira interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas pu QUOI ?! Demanda Nnoitra, en criant un peu fort au goût des autres.

-Dormir dedans ! Répondit calmement le roux, en mordant dans un nouveau gâteau.

-Dormir dans ton lit ?!

le roux en continuant à manger.

-Ah à cause du fait qu'ils est fait des gallipettes dedans ?!

-Mmm.

-T'as raison Ichi, moi quand mon ex à couché dans mon lit avec sa...sa..., enfin j'ai vendu mon lit ! Au lieu de le brûler ! Lui recommanda Nell.

-Mmm.

-Et tu vas changés quoi d'autre ? Demanda Kira.

-Ton canapé ? Ajouta Nnoitra.

-Mmm.

-En fait si ça continue tu vas tout changer ! S'exclama Toshiro.

-Mmm.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Tu as autant faim que ça Ichi ? Demanda Ilf inquiet.

-Mmm.

-Oh ! Tu as eu un aparté ?! S'exclama le blond.

Il leva le sourcil droite.

Il me connaît autant que ça ! C'est...parfois bizarre ! Pensa le roux en fixant Ilf, mais tout en continuant de manger ses gâteaux.

-Un aparté ?! Questionna Toshiro.

-Oh qu'il est Mi-gn-on ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ! S'exclama soudain Rangiku.

Le pauvre Toshiro devint tout rouge.

-Un apparté c'est quand une personne va faire joujou avec quelqu'un et que cela ne dure que le temps d'une soirée ! Expliqua Nell, qui lui parlait comme si il avait cinq ans. Il se sentit bête et rougit encore plus.

-Arrête de l'embêter Nell ! Protesta Nnoitra.

-Merci Nnoitra. Remercia le blanc.

Toute l'après-midi, Ichigo, rechercha un appartement et des meubles, sur son pc portable. D'ailleurs, il se fît prendre par Ichimaru sensei.

-Alors monsieur Kurosaki ! Vous ne travaillez pas ! Dit-il à côté du roux.

-Mmm.

Voila la seule réponse que le roux sortit à son professeur.

Ce dernier en fût surprit.

Depuis quand le roux répondait, et en plus la bouche pleine !

Le comportement du roux s'était modifié de plus en plus.

L'argenté allait devoir mener son enquête...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

L'argenté s'amusa donc à suivre le roux le lendemain.

Sa journée fût...intéressante ! Enfin, si on veut. Car le roux, après les cours, alla dans une agence immobilière. Puis dans plusieurs magasins de meubles. Pour finir dans un bar, le soir, avec ses amis étudiants.

L'argenté fût incroyablement...déçu. Le roux avait juste changé d'appart et de meuble ! Rien de bien constructif pour l'argenté. Il n'avait pas pu comprendre la raison du changement de comportement de son élève.

Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas.

-Ça y est, j'ai trouvé un nouvel appart ! S'écria le roux, sur la terrasse du bar.

-Oh ! Cool. Où ça ? Demanda curieuse Rangiku.

-A Oruha.

-Ouh !

-C'est un quartier chic ça ! S'exclama Rangiku.

-Oui, au moins je serai tranquille. Dit Ichigo.

-Ah oui ça c'est sûr ! Rétorqua Kira.

-Je trouve ça bien moi. Dit Ilf.

-Vous voulez le voir ? Demanda le roux.

-Bah oui, on veut voir là où on va squatter ! Répondit Nnoitra. Le roux se mit à rire.

-Wouah, c'est beau ! S'émerveilla Nell devant les grands bâtiments d'une entreprise de la rue Oruha.

-Normal, c'est l'une des entreprises qui gagne le plus ! Lui répondit Kira.

Ils entrèrent dans un autre grand bâtiment.

Le hall était luxueux. Les tapis étaient rouges, les murs gris faisaient ressortir les marbrures dorées.

Les boîtes aux lettres étaient en peinture or.

Le roux les conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui était lui aussi peint en or.

-Pourquoi tout est en or ?! Demanda Nell.

-Mmm...Je sais pas.

-Pour faire joli ! Constata Toshiro émerveillé.

-Sûrement ! Répondit Ichigo.

Ils entrèrent dans un autre couloir, après être sortis de l'ascenseur, il ouvrit la porte huit (porte en or elle aussi !). La porte s'ouvrit sur un appart tout aussi luxueux et immense. Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

-Wouah ! Ichigo il...est immense ! S'exclama Nell.

-Ah ouais...Fit Rangiku, avec sa mignonette dans la main.

-Tu risques de te perdre chez toi Ichi, faudra qu'on t'aide. Dit Nnoitra voulant dire que du coup ils allaient venir squatter chez lui.

-L'appartement est vide Ichi ! Fit Nell.

-Wouah tu as vu ça toute seule ! Se moqua Ilf.

-Ah ah ah...Il va falloir t'aider à déménager !

-La plupart des meubles, je l'ai vends.

-Hein ? Firent tous en cœur.

-Oui, je préfère.

-Je comprends. Lui dit Ilf, en mettant sa main sur son épaule, geste se voulant réconfortant.

-En tout cas, là tu seras tranquille, je pense que tes voisins ne t'embêteront pas.

-Oui, ça j'en suis sûr !

Ichimaru avait laissé tomber son enquête sur le roux. Il avait fait quelques courses puis décida d'aller chez un ami.

C'est là qu'il eut une grande surprise. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il vu le roux et ses amis sortir de chez un ami. (Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit) Que faisaient-ils là ? Les étudiants ne le reconnurent pas.

Aujourd'hui, Ichimaru ne portait pas son habituel costume, il avait un jean noir, un sweat gris et un chapeau noir à rayures grise. Rien qui ne faisait penser que c'était leur professeur.

Il frappa à la porte de son ami.

-Ah te voilà !

-Bah oui.

-Non, mais tu t'es perdu en chemin !

-Non, j'ai été faire quelque courses.

-Ah ok ! Bah entre mon Gigi.

L'argenté entra dans l'appartement. Il était tout aussi luxueux que celui de roux. Tout le mobilier allait avec d'ailleurs.

Dans le salon, était réuni des amis d'Allen. Allen Van Alen, un riche héritier d'une entreprise d'informatique japonaise, il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et celle-ci ne l'avait pas quitté. S'en était même écœurant ! Car il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier son compte en banque tous les mois lui !

L'argenté suivit son ami jusqu'au salon. Là, il y retrouva plusieurs de ses anciens camarades de classe. Dont Aizen. Le brun avait un certain don pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens rien qu'en leur parlant. Mais avec ce don étonnant, il arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était assez flippant à vrai dire.

Il était là, sur un canapé, un verre à la main. Un sourire gracieux venait de s'afficher sur son visage, en le voyant.

Quel psychopathe ce type ?! Pensa l'argenté. -Allez viens mon petit Gin ! Lui dit Aizen. L'argenté s'assit sur un canapé, un peu gêné, par l'attitude trop décontractée du brun.

Que mijote-t-il encore ? Pensa aussitôt Gin. Ils étaient tous en train de picoler et de parler de leur argent. Cela était écœurant pour les gens venant d'un milieu moins aisé.

La soirée se déroula bien. L'alcool coulait à flot. Aizen avait fait de l'œil à Gin toute la soirée. Lui faisant même parfois du pied. Le souci quand on est la cible d'Aizen, on ne peut s'en détacher si facilement. Il donne l'impression d'être un serpent qui s'enroule autour de sa proie et qui ne la lâche pas.

Voilà la désagréable sensation qu'avait l'argenté depuis un certain moment. L'argenté devait se défaire du brun, lui voulait s'occuper du roux. Seulement quand Aizen avait une proie en tête, il le savait, il ne la lâchait pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas. C'est ce qu'il lui faisait grincer des dents, car il savait qu'il était sa proie et lui ne le voulait pas. Surtout avec ce sale type. Il était un vieux dégueu friqué qui se croit tout permit. La preuve, il lui collait au train depuis un certain temps enfin, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa dernière trouvaille. Cela le répugnait d'imaginer, même qu'une seconde, coucher avec ce type.

La soirée fût comme ce qu'il l'avait pensé, ennuyeuse à mourir ! Il rentra chez lui, fatigué par cette soirée horrible. Il ne voulait plus jamais aller à une de ces soirées. Non, jamais plus ! Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était revoir le roux et l'avoir pour lui tout s'endormit avec l'image du roux en tête.

Le lendemain matin le roux avait cours avec Kyoraku et Gin, seulement il dû le louper pour aller chercher ses meubles. Tout se déroula comme il l'avait souhaité, ses nouveaux meubles étaient maintenant dans son nouvel appart, son père et sa nouvelle amie avaient été très étonné qu'il décide soudainement de changer sans une seule explication ! (Isshin avait rencontré Allie à l'hôpital et depuis ne se séparaient plus.) Il dut leur fournir une excuse bidon, enfin pour lui, du genre un voisin trop gênant. S'ils avaient creusés, ils auraient toute de suite comprit que leur fils mentait, mais ils ne voulaient pas intervenir dans sa vie privée.

Depuis qu'ils savaient que leur fils était gay, c'est-à-dire depuis le collège, ils avaient décidé de ne pas interférer dans ses histoires mais ils étaient quand même venu l'aider à aménager son nouvel appart.

-Il est beaucoup plus spacieux que l'autre ! S'exclama Isshin.

-Oui...Répondit-il simplement.

-J'espère que tu te sentiras bien dans ton nouvel appart.

-Je pense que oui. Soudain son portable se mit à sonner. Il regarda et vu:

"RENJI"

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni entendre parler de lui. Pour lui c'était fini. Plus d'amitié. -Tu ne réponds pas Ichi ? Demanda Allie.

-Non, ce n'est pas urgent. Quand son portable s'arrêta enfin de sonner, il se mit à vibrer. Un message. "Lut Roro, écoute faut qu'on parle. Viens nous rejoindre. Renji ton ami."

"Mon ami ?! Mon ami ?! Il rigole non ?!" Pensa Ichigo. Il haussa les sourcils, signe d'exaspération. Ses parents le regardaient perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Ichi ? Demanda Allie

-Rien...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Isshin en se tournant vers Allie.

-Oui.

-A plus fils.

-Au revoir.

-Ichi, tu as des problèmes de cœur ?

-Mmm...

-Raconte vite fais.

-Euh...mon...mon futur ex petit ami m'a fait cocu avec Renji.

Elle le fixa avec une grimace.

-Donc c'est pour cela que tu pars ?

-Oui. Lui avoua-t-il.

-Je comprends mieux. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas.

-Merci Allie.

Elle le laissa seul dans son nouvel appartement. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main, enfin du moins sa vie privée. Il effaça le message de Renji et sortit de son appart. Il partit rejoindre ses amis en cours.

Sa vie dans son nouvel appartement lui convenait tout à fait. Il avait dû changer de numéro par contre car Grimmjow et Renji ne faisait que le harceler. Sinon tout aller pour le mieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un nouveau copain.

Pour lui faire oublier tous ses anciens tracas, Il Forte décida de le sortir, lui faire changer d'air. Ils allèrent tous manger au restaurant japonais. La joyeuse compagnie qu'ils étaient se retrouva donc a rigoler et manger dans ce restau chic à côté de chez Ichigo. L'ambiance était forcément joyeuse avec eux. Mais ils savent se tenir, bien évidemment, car ce restaurant était réputé pour accueillir des diners d'affaires, et des grands noms des affaires.

D'ailleurs, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leur professeur Ichimaru était là avec ses amis, dont Aizen. Celui-ci avait été contraint par le brun, de venir à ce diner. Lui rétorquant que c'était bon pour son image si un jour il voulait changer de métier et rentrer dans les affaires. Et puis Allen avait tant insisté devant tout le monde, alors gêné il avait dû accepter. Mais il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à l'aise. Il aurait préféré ramper sous la table quand le serveur était venu leur apporter le menu.

Seulement, il n'avait pu le faire, et puis cela aurait été mal vu, surtout qu'Aizen le fixait du coin de l'œil de temps à autre. Comme pour vérifier que son gibier ne s'était pas enfuit. C'était terriblement gênant. Le brun, lui, n'en n'avait que faire de savoir si Gin était à l'aise ou pas, il ne voulait que l'avoir dans ses filets.

Le brun en rêvait. Gin était, pour la plupart des hommes, froid, distant et manipulateur. Seulement ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, il était très chaleureux, doux, attentionné, drôle et intelligent. Le type d'homme qu'on aime avoir auprès de soi. C'est pour cela qu'Aizen Sosuke, homme d'affaires réputé, avait jeté son dévolu sur le studieux professeur de fac, quand sa dernière conquête qui en avait eu marre était partit. Malgré le fait que l'argenté ne soit pas du même monde qu'eux, étant donné qu'il avait réussi à avoir une bourse pour la plus réputé des facultés, il avait côtoyé des grands noms comme Allen Van Alen, Zanya Zwiford ainsi qu'Aizen Sosuke.

Des enfants privilégiés par leurs noms de famille. Ils avaient tous hérité ou travaillé dans les entreprises familiales. Lui faisait partit des petits boursiers. Les dix pourcents, comme on les appelaient pendant leurs études, de chanceux qui avaient travaillé dur pour être admis là-bas. La plupart des anciens camarades de classe l'écœuré au plus haut point. Leur arrogance était irrespectueuse.( note: Ces camarades de classe l'écoeure, car ils sont de riches héritiers ne sachant pas ce que c'est que de réllement travailler !)

L'argenté qui n'écoutait pas ce que disait son voisin de table, encore en train de se vanter de sa nouvelle acquisition, une voiture de sport coûtant plus cher que l'appartement du professeur, observait tout autour de lui dans la salle. Se disant que cela serait sûrement plus distrayant que leurs conversations. C'est là, qu'il aperçut, un de ses étudiants, grand, fin, la peau blanche, blond, yeux marrons, sortir des toilettes. Que faisait-il là ?! Se demanda le professeur. En le suivant des yeux, il put voir une table sur le côté de la salle, près de l'entrée, où étaient quelques-uns de ses étudiants.

Il y reconnu le jeune homme blond qui était venu deux fois à sa soirée exposé, Kira-kun, lui sembla-t-il, le très grand brun, qui ressemblait à une asperge, (il parle de Nnoitra !), la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, la rousse qui picolait tout le temps on avait l'impression que ces deux-là faisaient le concours de celle qui aurait le plus petit maillot pour une grosse poitrine ! Le plus petit aux cheveux blancs ne lui disait absolument rien, tandis que la brune stoïque devait être une de ses étudiantes dans plusieurs cours, et puis il y avait Ichigo !

Sa chevelure de feu se voyait à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Il fût étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Il devait être trop occupé à s'ennuyer à sa table ! Encore un repas interminable ! La table d'étudiant était beaucoup plus animée que la sienne. Pas étonnant, leurs discussions sur les même sujets, l'argent qu'ils gagnaient, leurs nouvelles trouvailles, leurs entreprises, leur orgueil.

Tellement las de leur discussion, il se leva sans prévenir et alla aux toilettes, Aizen le regarda faire. Le brun ne se doutait vraiment de rien.

-Où est Gin ? Demanda un de ses camarades, qui ne l'avait pas vu se lever.

-Aux toilettes je pense. Lui répondit Aizen.

-Oh, le petit génie a besoin de se vidanger ! Ricana un des leurs. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle dans sa phrase, enfin du moins pour la plupart des gens a priori !

Ce dîner avait été nul, ennuyeux et soporifique pour Gin. Il ne voulait plus y aller ! Il se le promit de ne plus jamais accepter ! De trouver un prétexte à la noix mais de ne surtout pas y aller ! Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'Aizen, qui ne voulait perdre sa proie.

-Un dîner ?! Quand ?

-Dans trois jours.

-Oh désolé, j'ai...un exposé avec des élèves. Mentit l'argenté.

-Oh, comme c'est dommage, déclara Aizen contrarié qu'il refuse, tu es vraiment à fond dans ton travail !

-Oui, je l'adore.

-Bon et bien dommage, une prochaine fois, au revoir Gin.

-Au revoir Aizen-sama.

Ouf, il avait réussi à y échapper. Seulement, il savait qu'il devait faire attention, le brun ne laissait jamais tomber aussi facilement. Oh non, ce n'était pas son genre. Alors, son excuse devait maintenant devenir réalité. Il devait trouver une solution. Mais comment ?! Demander à ses étudiants ? Pourquoi pas, après tout certains avaient l'air de l'apprécier ! Il pouvait tenter !

Il se retrouva donc à proposer au directeur ses services pour des cours de soutien. Le directeur, tellement heureux accepta sa proposition et lui colla plusieurs heures de cours de soutien dans la semaine.

C'est donc traîné de force par Kira, qu'Il Forte et Ichigo se retrouvèrent à son heure de soutien, soit disant pour améliorer leurs lacunes. Ichigo, lui n'en était pas si sûr que ça, que cela soit pour leurs lacunes mais plutôt pour le prof. -Tu crois que Kira en pince pour Ichimaru-sensei ? Murmura Ichigo.

-Je pense pas, je crois plutôt que c'est pour toi qu'il fait ça !

-Pour...moi ?!

-Oui, Kira m'a exposé sa théorie, comme quoi Ichimaru-sensei te dévorait des yeux chaque fois qu'il le peut.

-Il pense que...le prof en pince pour moi ? Dit-il à voix basse.

-Mmm.

-Il doit fumer la moquette ! Déclara plus fort le roux.

-Mm, je sais pas. Il doit sûrement avoir pas complètement

tort.

-Tu t'y mets aussi ?

-A quoi ?!

-Dire des conneries ! S'écria Ichigo.

Ichimaru-sensei l'entendit donc et se dirigea vers lui.

-Alors Kurosaki-kun vous y arrivez ? -Euh... -A priori ça n'a pas l'air. S'exclama gentiment l'argenté, en se penchant sur la copie du roux.

L'argenté resta derrière Ichigo tout au long du cours pour l'aider. Cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Ichigo. Il pouvait sentir le parfum très masculin de son professeur. Un frisson le parcourut. Il ne comprit pas, d'ailleurs la réaction de son corps.

Dring, dring, dring.

-Bon, c'est l'heure, pour ceux qui veulent il y en aura d'autres heures de soutiens. Je mettrais une affiche pour les horaires. Exclama le professeur tout en rangeant ses affaires, qui étaient sur le bureau.

Les élèves partirent en lui disant au revoir au passage. Ichigo fût le dernier élève dans la salle avec le professeur. Ichimaru-sensei s'approcha de lui et entama la conversation. -Alors Kurosaki-kun, vous habitez dans les quartiers chics ?

-Oh, euh...oui. Pas eu le choix, on va dire.

-Pas le choix ?!

-Oui, c'est un peu compliqué. Ichimaru-sensei fronça les sourcils. -Compliqué, comme le fait de coucher avec un homme dans les toilettes d'une boîte ? Questionna d'une voix douce le professeur.

Ichigo resta bouche bée. Comment le savait-il ?! Il fût quelques instants perdus dans ses pensées. Le plus vieux l'observait. -Comment vous savez ça ? -Je t'ai vu, tout simplement. -Vous m'avez vu ?! -Oui, je ne pense pas que cela soit ton copain ! -Non, en effet. -Il doit être heureux le pauvre ! S'exclama-t-il. -Il m'a fait cocu, avant qu'on clarifie la situation.

-Oh ! Désolé.

-Pas grave, j'ai fait le ménage autour de moi.

-Le ménage ?

-Il a couché avec un de mes amis d'enfance.

-Ouh. Il a pas peur celui-là.

-Non.

-Alors, le jeune Kurosaki est sur le marché. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Oui.

-Intéressant. Le roux déglutit à cette phrase. Il avait l'impression, que son professeur allait se jeter sur lui. Il se sentit devenir fiévreux. La façon dont il le regardait n'arrangeait rien. Ses yeux clairs, le transperçaient, avec un air provocateur. Il se rapprocha de lui sensuellement et attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux, qu'il caressa doucement. -Ne vous inquiétez pas un jeune homme comme vous, ne restera pas longtemps seul. Il sortit de la salle, sacoche en main, sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Depuis ce fameux soir, Ichigo se sentait fièvreux dés qu'il sentait le regard clair, de son professeur se posait sur lui.

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne faisait, que de le fixer.

L'argenté, lui, s'en amusait des réactions de son élève. Il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, ses joues devenaient rouges, à peine l'avait-il regardé.

Cela lui faisait plaisir. Il faisait de l'effet au roux, c'était bon signe.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il passe à l'étape suivante: le rentre-dedans plus poussé.

Un soir qu'Ichigo était sortit en boîte avec ses copains, il y croisa Ichimaru-sensei. L'homme avait quitté son habituel costume gris, pour un jean foncé assez moulant, une chemise bleu entrouverte, qui laissait voir le haut de son torse imberbe.

Il était à croquer ! Et le roux s'en mordit les lèvres.

-Bonsoir Ichimaru-sensei.

-Bonsoir Ichigo. Tu sais en dehors des cours, tu n'es pas obligés de m'appeler par mon nom de famille.

-Euh...je ne connais pas votre...prènom !

-Gin. Lui souffla-t-il.

Cela devenait de plus en plus gênant avec son professeur.

-D'accord...Gin.

La façon dont-il avait prononcé son prénom était...divine, douce, sensuelle et attirante, ses pulsions revinrent à l'assaut.

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tours, son coeur s'accélèrait, il avait un peu plus chaud que tout à l'heure.

Mais il devait se contrôler ! Il ne voulait, et ne pouvait pas, perdre son sang froid devant son élève. Surtout pas Ichigo !

-Alors, euh, vous venez souvent ici ? Prononça Ichigo, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Mmm, ça dépends. Quand je ressens le besoin de changer d'air. Et toi ?

-Dans celle-ci, ça fait pas longtemps que je la connais, mais sinon l'autre oui.

-Et pourquoi, ne vas-tu plus dans l'autre ?

-Mon ex, y travaille.

-Oh ! Désolé pour toi. Donc tu as changés de boîte. Elle te plaît celle-ci ?

-Oui. Mais, franchement cela m'étonne beaucoup que vous veniez ici.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Ba, je vous voyais pas sortir en boîte !

-Oh ! Et tu me voyais être gay ? Lui susurra-t-il.

-Non plus ! Avoua le roux.

-Mm, ricana l'argenté, tu ne sais pas toutes les surprises que je peux réserver.

-De...de quel genre de surprise vous parlez ?

-Tu !

-Qq...?

-De quel genre de surprise tu parles ! Rectifia l'argenté.

-Oh, euh...

-Viens, on va s'asseoire, on va finir enracinés ici ! Rigola-t-il, pour essayer de détendre le pauvre roux, qui était au bord de l'infarctus !

Ils s'asseyèrent dans un des espaces, autour de la piste de danse, réculés de tous.

Gin sirotait son verre tranquillement, Ichigo fixait les danseurs, du regard. Gin observa le roux faire.

-Tu veux aller danser ? Lui demanda le plus vieux.

-Avec vo...toi ? Sursauta Ichigo.

-Oui. Sourit Gin.

-Pourquoi pas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dés qu'ils se mirent à danser ensemble, se fût élétrique entre eux, les mains du roux dans la nuque de son professeur, les mains de celui-ci dans le creux des reins du plus jeune. Un douce chaleure se répondait dans cette zone, justement au moment où les mains de Gin, si logèrent.

Leur danse fût très corps à corps. Collés l'un à l'autre sans trop non plus.

Gin, humé l'odeur des cheveux de son élève, de la fraise ! Ca lui donné faim !

Il avait à porté de main se qu'il désiré le plus, mais il ne voulait pas le faire fuir, non pas maintenant, alors que Kira lui avait gentiment apporté sur un plateau.

Le roux se sentait bien dans les bras, protecteur de son professeur. Il aurait pu rester ici, comme ça, longtemps. Seulement, il eu une envie pressante, ils dûrent se séparer.

Dans les dits toilettes, Ichigo y retrouva le jeune homme de la dernière fois, le hasard ! Cela peux être troublant.

-Oh, salut toi, lui fit le jeune argenté, c'est marrant.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, son regard fût lubrique, alors ça te dis ?

Il l'interrogea du regard. Mais le message ne passa pas, puisque le jeune homme se rapprocha du roux, dangeureusement, il arrivait à sentir son souffle.

Ses lèvres, était à deux centimètres des siennes. Par chance pour le roux, au moment où il voulait sceller leur lèvres, Gin, arriva.

-Oh, je gêne peut-être ?

-Non, non. Dit Ichigo.

-Tu le connais ?! Demanda le jeune homme.

-...

-Oui, je suis son petit-ami ! Mentit Gin.

Les deux fûrent surprit, Ichigo le cacha le plus possible.

-Qquoi ?! C'est ton petit-ami, ce type ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui. N'hésita pas le roux.

Gin, en profita, pour enlacer le plus jeune par la taille. Cette fameuse chaleure, revint aussitôt sa main posé dans le creux de ses reins.

Un frisson le parcourut, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gin.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! S'écriea le plus jeune argenté.

Gin resserra son étreinte, caressa la joue droite du roux, retraça le contour de son visage puis attrapa le menton entre ses doigts. Puis embrassa le roux délicatement.

Chaste, au début, car il quémanda l'accès des lèvres du roux.

Il accéda à la requête, sous le feu de l'action et de ses pulsions, leurs langues se rencontrèrent aussitôt. Un ballet démarra entre elles. Les mains du plus vieux palpait le corps sous elles. Cela rendait Ichigo faible. Tout son corps était mou, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il devait se reprendre !

Il sentit qu'on lui massait les fesses. C'était terriblement aphrodisiaque, son corps réagit automatiquement.

Un peu trop à son goût ! Gin en fût très content, il pressa son corps contre celui du roux. Surprit, le roux écarquilla les yeux. Il avait sentit se qu'il avait, déjà aupparavant sentit contre ses fesses.

Ils dûrent se séparer, car ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls, à leur grand regret. Ils le regardèrent sans rien ajouter.

Le jeune homme les regarda bouche-bée. Choqué, a priori, par la scène qu'il venait de voir. C'était dur, de voir un ex-amant, d'un soir, embrasser un homme plus vieux que soi et le choisir c'était vraiment dur !

-Bon...j...je vous crois, dit-il surprit, je vais vous laisser.

Il partit plus vite que son ombre, laissant ses interlocuteurs seuls.

-Je crois qu'il a comprit. Commenta Gin, en se tournant vers Ichigo.

-Je crois aussi. Il se sentait, mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi ?! Le regard de fauve qui le dévorait, lui donné chaud.

Il déglutit péniblement. Son professeur, n'avait rien de frigide contrairement à l'image qu'il renvoyait à la fac.

-Alors, tu as au moins pu aller au toilette ?

-Non, avoua le roux, il m'a sauté dessus.

-Tu vois que tu ne resteras pas longtemps seul.

-Oui, tu as raison. Répondit-il en courant au WC.

Les gémissements de soulagement qu'Ichigo lâcha, fit rigolait Gin.

-C'était vraiment une grosse envie !

-Oh oui ! s'exclama le concerné.

Ils repartirent à leur place. Gin sirota de nouveau son verre, tout en observant Ichigo.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui, de jolies couleurs au visage !

-C'est...de ta...faute. Bégaya-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Le...baiser que tu m'as donnés...

-Oh, je t'ai fait t'en d'effets que ça ? Le taquina-t-il.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Le silence étant plus éloquant parfois, Gin savait déjà la réponse. Il s'amusait des réactions de son élève.

Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, pour ne pas l'éffrayer, du bout des doigts il caressa tendrement une partie de la joue gauche du roux.

Celui-ci frisonna à son contact. L'argenté sourit.

Tout au long de la soirée, le roux laissa Gin le caressait, il apprèciait son doux contact.

Quand ils sortirent de la boîte, Ichigo était rouge comme une tomate, Gin avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, à part ses petits échanges de caresses, pas assez au goût de son aîné.

Le lendemain matin, en cours, Ichigo baillait, essayant d'être discret. Malheureusment pour lui, ses professeurs, le surprirent.

-Alors monsieur Kurosaki, on ne dort pas assez ? Demanda Kyoraku-sensei.

-Apparement les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ne pense qu'à sortir. Rigola Ichimaru-sensei.

Le jeune roux se mit à rougir aussitôt gêné. Tous ses camarades le regardaient.

-Ba alors, Ichi, tu fais la fête, sans nous le dire ! Murmura Il forte, à son oreille.

Détail, qui n'échappa pas à Gin. Son regard devint de glace.

Les heures qui suivirent fûrent difficile pour lui et le roux.

Ils avaient cours ensemble toute la journée. Journée spéciale, dû au faite, que plusieurs professeurs étaient en déplacement.

A la moitiè de la journée, ils coupèrent la classe en deux, un groupe avec Kyoraku-sensei et un autre avec Ichimaru-sensei.

Ichigo se retrouva, dans le groupe de Kyoraku-sensei.

-On est ensemble ! S'écriea Il forte, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Kira, n'a pas eu la même chance que nous ! Réussit à articuler Ichigo.

-Mmm, oui, le pauvre.

Tout au long de la journée, Gin, surveillait Ichigo du coin de l'oeil. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe, étant donné, qu'ils avaient les mêmes activités à faire, il put observer le roux se faire serrer dans tous les sens par Il forte.

L'argenté sifflait entre ses dents. Il n'aimait vraiment pas, que l'ami d'Ichigo le "tripote" dans tous les sens.

Certes Ichigo n'était pas un jouet, mais pour lui, il était son bien. Il le désirait si fort qu'il ne voulait que personne ne touche au roux.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il fit de la respiration, ferma les yeux, se mit en retrait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait qu'une envie, coller son poing dans la figure d'Il forte.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Aizen n'avait plus de nouvelle de Gin. Il s'inquiètait. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Le rendre dépendant de lui.

Mais apparement, Gin n'était encore dans ses filets. L'homme d'affaire, assit à on bureau, regarda par la fenêtre de l'immeuble de son entreprise.

Il jura. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Oui monsieur Aizen ?

-Ai-je des rendez-vous ce soir vers vingt heures ?

-Non monsieur. Votre dernier rendez-vous est a dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et se terminera à dix-neuf heures trentes.

Il raccrocha sans un mot, le merci n'était pas de vigueur ici, surtout avec lui.

Il sourit. Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

A la fin des cours, Ichigo, fût attrapé par son professeur Ichimaru-sensei.

-Salut toi.

-Bonjour, mais on s'est déjà vu toute la journée, ou presque Ichimaru-sensei. Lui fit remarqué le roux.

-Merci, je sais, mais la je te parle d'adulte à adulte !

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'il y a, tout en parlant il regarda sa montre, trois minutes il n'y a que vous qui étiez adulte !

-Petit malin va ! Allez viens je t'invite à manger !

-Oh, monsieur le professeur est pas content ! Dit Ichigo en imitant la voix d'un enfant.

-Si tu n'es pas gentil, tu vas avoir une fessée !

-Oh, chouette ! S'exclama le roux, en tapant des mains.

Son professeur se retourna vers lui, le fixa tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux une fessée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça te plaît autant que je dise ça ?

-Mmm, intéressant, tu aimes les fessées ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Rigola-t-il.

-Bon, viens on va chez toi. Tu te fais trop de film ! Dit-il, en tirant sur la manche de plus vieux, qui rêvait déjà de se qu'il voulait faire au roux.

Tous les deux assit en tailleur, l'un à côyé de l'autre, en train de manger des repas chinois à emporter devant la télè.

Gin se permit d'essuyer le coin de la bouche d'Ichigo, avec sa serviette. Son regard pétillé. Gin sauta sur l'occasion. Il caressa, les doux cheveux de son élève, il humait son shampooing fraise/kiwi. Sa main gauche descendit progressivement vers son visage, découvrant celui-ci. Il passa à son cou, puis descendit encore pour arriver à son ventre.

Les caresses qu'on lui prodiguaient lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait devenir une poupée de chiffon. Ses grandes mains, le mettait dans tous ces etats.

Comment un homme pouvait-il arrivé a faire ça ?!

Ses douces lèvres étaient de nouveau sur les siennes. Les pressant, les contrôlant. Un bout de langue le chatouilla. Il l'accepta ausitôt.

Enflammant leur baiser. Une main sur la nuque du roux, l'autre sur ses reins.

Les deux bras d'Ichigo entouraient sa nuque. Il s'accrochait littéralement à lui.

Ils cassèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Alors, monsieur le professeur, vous emmenez souvent des étudiants chez vous pour les embrasser ? Demanda un Ichigo éssouflé.

-Non, juste ceux qui ont un joli ptit cul, et des lévres aphrodisiaque. Lui répondit Gin, en lui sautant dessus à nouveau.

Le baiser montré à quel point, ils se sentaient à l'aise ensemble, à quel point ils avaient envie.

Dring, dring, dring.

Gin leva la tête surprit. Qui cela pouvait être ? Il était vingt heure trente.

Il déglutit, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Il va...falloir que j'aille voir. On ne sait jamais qui peut venir.

-Ooui.

Gin se releva, retira ses mains de sous les vetêments d'Ichigo, ce dernier se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et se calma presque aussitôt.

Tout était...presque parfait. Gin, n'arrivait pas à se calmer. L'envie qu'il avait d'Ichigo était trop forte. Le roux s'en apperçut.

-Tu veux que je t'aides ? Demanda-t-il.

-M'aidé ?

Ichigo, ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il se mit à genoux, baissa le pantalon de l'argenté qui était toujours défait, fit suivre son boxer. Attrapa l'intimité de son aîné, d'une main, et commença à la lécher.

-Oh, mon dieu ! Ichigo qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Ze t'aide. Répondit simplement le roux, qui était toujours occupé.

-Mais, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, regard toi ! S'exclama Ichigo, en reprenant son travail.

Il s'activa longuement sur le muscle durement tendu de son professeur, qui lui prenait son pied ! Une main dans les cheveux du roux, une autre sur le canapé pour se retenir de ne pas tombé.

Dring, dring, dring.

-J'a...j'arrive, hurla l'argenté, je suis...occupé mais j'arrive !

Il était déjà tellement excité, que le roux n'eut pas de mal à finir le travail.

Il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier, au moment de l'orgasme, il se déversa dans la bouche du roux, qui sur le coup n'eu pas d'autre choix que de tout avaler.

-Désolé, Ichigo. Dit l'argenté en se rhabillant.

-Désolé de quoi ? Demanda Ichigo en s'essuyant la bouche.

-De m'être...déversé dans ta bouche.

Dring, dring, dring.

-Oh ça ! T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave.

-J'aurais préfèré faire ça d'une autre façon ! Dit Gin, en allant jusque dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte.

La surprise fût totale. Voir Aizen à sa porte à cette heure-ci était, étonnant.

-Bonsoir Gin, j'éspère que je ne te dérange pas, mais je me suis dis que je pourrais venir t'apporter un petit dîner chez toi. Dit Aizen en montrant les paquets.

-Bonsoir Aizen-sama, c'est très gentil à toi, mais j'ai déjà mangé.

-Ah bon ? Demanda le brun, déçut.

-Oui, j'ai du aidé un élève à terminé son devoir, le pauvre, il y comprenait rien ! Un vrai débile ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Un élève ?!

-Gin, elle est où ta poubelle ?! S'écria le roux, qui était toujours dans le salon.

-Sous l'évier. Criea Gin.

-Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?!

-Oh, si, si. S'excusa l'argenté en le laissant passé, malgrés lui.

Le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon. Où il tomba sur les traces de leur repas et des devoirs de son élève.

Aizen fit comme chez lui et s'asseilla sur le canapé. Gin, lui, préfèra un des poufs.

Ichigo, resortit de la cuisine, la poubelle en main, bien décidé à ranger.

-Oh, bonsoir, monsieur. S'exclama le roux.

Le brun, le fixa d'un drôle d'air.

-Bonsoir. Fut le seul mot que le brun échangea avec le roux.

-Ichigo, je te présente, Aizen...

-Sosuke, l'homme d'affaire, numéro un du Japon. Le coupa Ichigo.

-Aizen, je te présente Ichigo Kuro...un de mes élèves.

-Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, il se fait tard, demain j'ai cours, surtout que je commence avec le plus sadique des professeurs. Bonne soirée.

Il prit ses affaires, s'inclina devant Aizen, et partit vers l'entrée.

-Je le raccompagne et j'arrive. Dit Gin.

Le brun n'avait cessé de le fixé. C'était très désagrèable.

A l'entrée, le roux prit son blouson et sortit. Gin du le rattrapait dans le couloir.

-Ichigo, attends. Dit-il.

Le roux se retourna.

-Ne pars pas si vite ! Désolé, je pensais pas qu'il viendrait.

-T'inquiète.

-A demain. Ah et au fait, je ne suis pas sadique ok ?

Ichigo pouffa de rire.

-Ah et merci encore pour...

-Pour ?

-La fin !

-Oh, la petite gâterie !

-Oui ! C'était pas prévut comme ça.

-Donc tu prévoyais de me sauter dessus, vieux cochon ! Ricana le roux.

-Vieux cochon ?! Et puis c'est toi qui l'a voulus. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me sucer ! S'exclame l'argenté en croisant les bras.

-Je sais, je le fais exprès. Et ça marche. Rigola Ichigo, en déposant un baiser sur le nez de son professeur.

-Rentre bien.

Le roux lui envoya un sourire.

Ce gosse allait le rendre fou !

Il se retourna et dit:

-Bon, occupons-nous du cas Aizen maintenant !

Avec lui, tout est difficille.


	9. Chapter 9

Note auteur: Coucou à tous, je voulais juste vous prévenir que malheureusement ma bêta est hors service si je puis dire. Alors désolé pour les fautes -'''

Chapitre 9:

Gin eu énormèment de mal à faire partit Aizen, qui faisait comme chez lui.

Le brun n'avait cessé de le fixer, et de lui faire ce sourire, qu'il déteste tant. Il réussit comme même, à vingt-deux heures de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir.

Demain il avait cours !

Toute la nuit, il fit des rêves érotiques avec Ichigo, il en était en sueur.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo, avait la tête dans les devoirs. Il n'avait pas cours de la matinée, et en profita pour faire la tonne de devoir que ses gentils profs lui avaient donnés, il adorait les faire dans le petit café du coin.

Alors qu'il bûchait dur sur son devoir de math, il entendit des voix parlaient forts.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, leur crier dessus. Mais au moment de crier, il se retourna, et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Se tenait derrière lui, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Hisagi, Renji et Grimmjow. Leur discussion avait l'air animé.

Que se passait-il ? Se demanda Ichigo.

Hisagi était rouge de colère, enfin à priori, cela avait l'air à de la colère.

Du coup, il resta à sa place, bien gentiment.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Hurla le brun.

-Ba, on a pas réflèchit...c'est...

-Pas réflèchit ?! Ça se voit! le coupa Hisagi, on connaît Ichigo depuis l'enfance !

-Bon écoute je sais que ce qu'on a fait c'est pas bien, mais c'était pas prémédité. Rajouta calment Grimmjow.

-Pas prémédité pour toi peut-être ! Mais Renji et moi savons très bien ce qu'il s'est encore passé ! Déclara le brun, qui était dans une éspèce de trense inconnu.

Le rouge, baissa la tête, tandis que son amant le fixait, sans rien comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Le bleuté était perdu.

-Depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils y a toujours plus ou moins eu une petite rivalité entre eux. Et ça partait d'un rien !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Au fil du temps, continua le brun, cette rivalité s'est calmé, enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait, sauf que du côté de Renji, pas forcement.

-Mais pas du tout, je n'y peux rien si on a les mêmes goûts ! S'exclama Renji, pas content qu'on l'accuse.

-Je crois que tu te trompes Renji, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des années, j'ai changé depuis. Et contrairement à se que tu penses ma vie ne tourne pas autour de mes anciens tocs ! Déclara Ichigo, qui avait décidé de parler à ce moment prècis, trouvant que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire se qu'il penser.

Il voulait en finir avec eux.

Les trois amis se regardèrent surprit. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se que le roux apparaissent et leur parlent.

-Ichigo. Fût le seul mot qu'Hisagi put dire.

Mais le jeune homme était déjà sortit du bar.

Il était partit au galop, le coeur battant la chamade, il s'était dit qu'il avait se qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse tourner totalement la page. Mais, quand il s'arrêta de marcher à grande vitesse, il se rendit compte que cela l'avait plus touché que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Même s'il n'y avait pas que des avantages à être avec ses amis d'enfance, ils les aimaient bien, il avait vécut pas mal de choses avec eux. Mais l'attitute de Renji l'avait rendu fou, au point de s'en rendre aveugle, par rapport à ses amis d'enfance.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il pense au présent. D'ailleurs en pensant au présent, il devait allait en cours.

Le fameux premier cours de l'après-midi fût celui de Kyôrako-sensei en binome avec Ichimaru-sensei. Le cours durait deux heures ! Qu'est-ce-que c'était long !

Quand Ichigo s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre, ses deux amis, étaient déjà là.

-Ah Ichigo te voila ! S'exclama Kira.

-J'ai un truc à...

-Bonjour à tous. Chers Etudiants, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un contrôle ! Parla Kyôrako-sensei, tout en regardant ses copies qui étaient sur le bureau.

Un "oh non" génèrale s'élèva dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Chut chut, fit Ichimaru-sensei, tout en bougeant la main de haut en bas, cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il est temps de faire un petit contrôle. C'est pour voir si vous avez suivit les cours avant de continuer.

On ne sait si c'est parce que ce fût Ichimaru-sensei qui parla ou si les élèves comprirent qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas, mais ils se taisèrent.

-Tu continues à me rendre totalement inutile. Dit Kyorako-sensei entre ses dents pour son collègue.

-Désolé. Je n'y peux rien.

Ils firent passer les feuilles de contrôle, puis il débuta dans le silence le plus complet.

Les deux professeurs s'assirent à leur bureau. Ils corrigaient les copies de leurs autres cours, alors que leurs élèves galèrent sur leur copie.

Deux heures plus tard

Le contrôle avait été fait dans un silence religieux. Les élèves étaient sortis petits à petits, toujours dans le silence, étonné par les professeurs les avaient observés.

Ils leur rester deux heures de cours, qui pour eux allaient être dur, après ce contrôle.

-Oh la vache ! S'écria Kira en s'étalant sur la table de cuisine d'Ichigo.

-C'était les quatres heures de cours les plus longues qu'on est jamais eu ! Dit Il forte.

-Je vais mourrir ! Dit simplement Ichigo en s'étalant, lui, sur son canapé.

Toc Toc Toc

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Kira, en relevant la tête.

Ichigo lui resta d'abord quelques instants dans son canapé, puis soudain, réalisa qui cela pouvait-être et se releva brusquement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il ouvrit celle-ci, il ne fût pas complètement surprit de le voir la.

-Euh...

-C'est un drôle d'acceuil que tu me donnes !

-Euh, oui désolé, dit Ichigo, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, je m'étonne juste que tu sois là.

-Oh, tu ne voulais pas me voir ? S'étonna Gin.

-Oh non non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que je ne suis pas seul.

-Oh des camarades de classe ?!

-Oui.

-Tu as peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai une excuse.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'appart du roux. Les deux camarades regardèrent leur professeur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Que faisait Ichimaru-sensei dans l'appartement d'Ichigo ?!

-Bonsoir Ichimaru-sensei. Dirent-ils en coeur.

-Bonsoir jeunes hommes. Leur repondit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Kira et Il Forte se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Ichigo.

-Je suis venu pour vous rendre ce que vous aviez oubliez pendant le cours. Dit Gin, tout en tendant un cahier orange, qui appartenait au roux.

Celui-ci fût très très surprit, car il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir oublié son cahier chez Gin. Il avait beau se remémorer, il ne voyait pas.

Il prit le cahier et alla le ranger, sous le regard de Kira et Il Forte.

Un silence s'installa. Pas un silence comme on en voit dans les situations embarrassantes, non c'était un silence confortable. Un de ses silence, qui permettait aux gens de réflèchir tranquille sans être embarrassés.

-Bon, ba nous on va y aller, déclara Kira, tu viens Il Forte.

-Ah bon ?! Demanda surprit le blond.

-Mais oui, tu te rappelles pas que je devais te montrer pour l'exo de math ? Ajouta Kira tout en se tournant vers son ami, pour lui faire comprendre.

Le blond, qui visiblement ne comprenais pas, le regarda en faisant la grimace.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!

Kira s'approcha de lui doucement et lui écrasa discrètement le pied.

Son ami, se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Il souffrit en silence et observa Kira.

Ses yeux lui fit tout de suite comprendre, ou plutôt son pied le faisait souffrir, ce que voulait dire le blond.

-Oh oui, désolé, j'avais oublier. Ce que je peux être distrait parfois. S'exclama-t-il

Ils saluèrent leur ami, ainsi que leur professeur, puis déguerpirent en vitesse laissant seuls Gin et Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce-qui vient de se passer ?! S'étonna Ichigo, qui ne comprit pas se qu'avait fait ses amis.

-Je crois que ton ami, Kira, voulait nous laissés seuls.

-Oh ! Fit Ichigo en faisant une grimace.

Gin, l'observa, d'un regard qui voulait en dire beaucoup sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

Le roux se tourna vers son professeur et ses lèvres fût immédiatement prises par ses de son professeur. Il se laissa faire.

Gin caressait sensuellement les muscles de son élève, pendant qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, baiser qui était devenu bien plus passionné qu'au début.

Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'argenté.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'uns à l'autre sur le canapé. Leur chemise ouverte, leur pantalon devenu bien trop serré pour eux, leurs cheuveux en batails. Tous les symptômes de personnes qui avaient envie de passer à autre chose.

Seulement le destin en avait décidé autrement pour eux.

Toc Toc Toc

...

Toc Toc Toc

-Rooh, mais qui ça peut-être ?! S'écria le roux contrarié qu'on viennent les déranger.

Il du laisser son professeur, pour aller voir qui avait osé les gênés.

Gin en profita pour se rhabiller convenablement.

-IIIICCCHHIIGGOOOO ! Hurla son père, qui s'attaqua, comme d'habitude, à son fils.

Heureusement le roux ésquiva le coup de son père, qui se retrouva à manger le sol.

Allie, Yuzu et Karin qui étaient derrière eux le regardèrent exaspèrées de son comportement enfantin.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ?! Demanda Ichigo.

-Nous avons décidés de te rendre visite, car les filles n'avaient pas pu venir pour ton démènagement. Lui répondit Allie.

Ichigo maudit ses soeurs d'être trop curieuses, comme leur père d'ailleurs.

-Hé bien, c'est que je ne suis pas seul. Déclara-t-il brusquement.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on sait se tenir. Lui répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Elle voulait sûrement bien faire mais Ichigo, lui, voulait être seul avec Gin.

Ichigo roula des yeux. Déprimé pendant un instant.

Dans le salon du jeune homme, se trouvait donc sa famille face à son professeur.

-Ichimaru-sensei, je vous présente ma famille.

-Oh, vous êtes l'un des professeurs de mon fils ?! S'exclam Isshin tout en prenant un gâteau que le roux avait ramené.

-Oui. Répondit simplement l'argenté.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Demanda Allie, bien trop curieuse au goût du roux, qui d'habitude adoré sa belle-mère.

-Je suis venu aidé Ichigo-kun. Lui répondit au tac au tac Gin.

-Aidé ?! Continua-t-elle.

-Oui, je lui donne quelques cours de soutien.

L'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était pas au goût d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo est l'un des meilleurs, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cours de soutien ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le meilleur, qu'on a pas besoin d'aide ! Lui rétorqua Gin.

Cela cloua le bec de sa belle-mère, qui ne rajouta plus rien.

Ichigo soupira. Enfin Gin avait réussit à faire taire Allie, chose pas évidente.

Pendant tout le repas, Allie surveilla Gin du coin de l'oeil. Mais elle ne dit rien, bien évidemment, ayant comprise qu'elle avait à faire à un dur adversaire.

Malheureusement pour le roux et l'argenté, quand sa famille partit, il était tard et Gin devait rentrer chez lui pour prèparer les copies pour le lendemain.

Ichigo dégoutait se renferma dans sa chambre.

L'argenté avait eu du mal à se séparer du roux, mais il devait. Il se dit qu'il allait se faire pardonner la prochaine fois. Enfin s'il réussissait !

Depuis le début le destin avait decidé que les deux hommes ne le ferait pas tout de suite.

Ichigo et ses amis étaient en contrôle continu, cela avait commencé en début de semaine et duraient pendant un mois. Des notes qui seront importantes pour son examen final. Seulement, c'est pendant ce mois-ci que ses amis d'enfance décidèrent de lui tendre une embuscade.

Alors qu'il sortait de cours, ses amis se mirent aussitôt autour de lui, pour le perturbé.

Ils l'attachèrent et lui bandèrent les yeux et le firent bouger contre son grès. D'ailleurs, ils eurent du mal, car bien évidemment il se débattait.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme.

Il se retrouva assit face a tous ses amis d'enfance, dans un bar.

-Roro, il faut qu'on parle. Dit Rukia.

-Oui ça devient urgent ! Cria Keigo.

Pourquoi Keigo a besoin de crier ,pensa Ichigo, comme si ce qu'il disait allait mieux rentrer dans sa tête !

-Je veux bien, à condition

-A condition ?! Mais cela ne veux rien dire !

Renji et Grimmjow entrèrent à leur tour dans le bar, et les rejoinds.

Le roux se crispa quand ils s'assirent à leur table.

-T'as phrase ne veux rien dire ! S'exclama de nouveau Mizuiro.

-A quelques conditions. Ca te va mieux ?!

Il hocha la tête.

-Dit nous tes conditions ?

-Première chose. Vous arrêtez de m'appelez Roro. J'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Deuxième chose. Oubliez le Ichigo que vous connaissez.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Bon, ba commençons. Déclara Rukia.

-Ichigo, nous sommes désolés de la tournure que les choses ont prises. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. C'est pas mon genre. Commença Grimmjow.

-R..Ichigo, je sais qu'on à toujours eu une rivalité entre nous, mais on doit la mettre de côté, pour avancer...

-Mais moi elle est depuis très longtemps mise de côté, mon cher Renji. J'ai évoluer depuis MOI !

-Quand tu as dis qu'il fallait qu'on oublie l'ancien Ichigo, tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Oh Ichi, mon amour, te voila ! S'exclama soudainement Il Forte qui venait d'entrer dans la bar, et avait remarqué son ami.

-Ilf, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas un cours de soutien ?

-Muoui. Mais mon professeur a du raccourcir, il avait des DM à corriger. Tant mieux pour moi. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Mon chéri tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir ?

-Non, non, t'inquiète j'ai déjà tout prévu pour demain. Ah et à propos des cours ?

-Oui, oui et oui. T'inquiète au pire tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ichimaru-sensei, vu qu'il a l'air de bien t'apprècier ! Le taquina le blond.

-Ha ha ha. Fit Ichigo en le tuant du regard.

-Peut-être que Kira a raison.

-Tu veux que je te tue !

-Non, je vais éviter ! A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Ses amis le regardèrent surprit.

Que venait-il de se passer ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Review:**

**Revaan:****Et oui les "amis" du roux se rendent à l'évidenc qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. A propos de l'intelligence de Renji, hé bien..., je ne suis sur de rien lol. Et pour le message subliminal a priori c'est raté lol XD **

**Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je reprends du service. Merci pour ta review.**

**grimmi-chan: ****Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**fan de ichi:**** Merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements et ta review. **

_**Note: ****Je m'excuse pour ce long temps d'attente. Je reprends du service et j'espère que cela vous plaira. **_

Chapitre 10:

_Ichigo tu nous expliques ? Demanda Rukia plus que surprise.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

_c'était qui ? Demanda Hisagi très direct, et à la limite du jaloux.

_Mon meilleur ami.

_Ton...meilleur...ami...Répèta Renji.

On aurait presque pu entendre son coeur éclaté en morceaux.

_Mais il parlait de quoi ? Demanda Chad.

_Ce soir je sors, c'est tout.

_Tu sors ?! S'étonna Orihime.

_Oui comme beaucoup de soir d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas le Ichigo d'avant.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

_On est vraiment désolés Ichigo. On voulait pas te faire de mal. Si on avait sut on aurait fait attention.

_Suffisait de demander ! Leur dis le roux.

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra dans sa poche de jean.

_Allo ?

_Ichi c'est Kira.

_Oui ça j'avais vu, ça s'affiche quand tu m'appelles.

_Ah oui ! Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?!

Ses amis le regardaient perplexe.

_Avec Ichimaru-sensei comment ça s'est passait ?

_Ma famille à débarqué !

_Oh !

_Oh comme tu dis.

_Alors y a un truc ?!

_Oui...

_Aaaaah j'en étais sûr !

_Ne me crie pas dans l'oreille s'il te plaît.

_Pardon. Tu crois qu'il sera là ce soir ?

_J'en sais rien.

_Bon tu as tout préparés ?

_Bien évidemment !

_Cool, alors à ce soir.

_C'est ça à ce soir.

Il raccrocha en grimaçant.

_Tu fais quoi ce soir exactement ? Demanda Hisagi curieux et jaloux de ne pas être convié.

_On va en boîte.

_Laquelle ?

_Le Blood White.

_Ah je connais c'est super branché là-bas ! S'exclama Rukia.

_Et assez cher aussi ! Rajoute Keigo.

_C'est l'oncle d'une amie qui tient la boîte alors parfois il nous laisse rentrer ou nous fait des prix.

_T'as du bol !

_Mmm...bon c'est pas le tout mais je dois y aller car sinon je vais être en retard et j'en connais qui vont me faire un caca nerveux sinon.

_D'accord, mais tu ne nous en veux pas ? Demanda Renji.

_Non c'est bon ! Lui répondit-il préssé de partir.

_Merci Ichigo. Ajouta Grimmjow.

_De rien. A la prochaine les ptits gars. Leur dit-il en partant le portable déjà à la main.

_Wouah ! Firent Hisagi, Rukia et Keigo.

_Il a drôlement changé ! Je veux bien voir ça. Une soirée en boîte ça vous dit ? Dit Renji très curieux.

Ichigo arriva chez lui en courant. Il regarda sa montre. Juste le temps de prendre une

douche et de partir rejoindre ses amis dans le bar prévut.

_Aah Ichigo ! S'exclama Kira en le voyant arriver.

_Ouh, qu'il est beau Ichi comme ça ! Remarqua Rangiku.

Il portait un jean noir troué légèrement à quelques endroits, un tee-shirt orange avec des écritures noires. Rien de bien sophistiqué, mais qui lui allait parfaitement.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda Nell.

_Question idiote, rigola Il Forte, Ichi bois toujours.

_Fais moi passer pour un ivrogne ! Ronchonna le roux.

_Alors tu te décides ?

_Une bière. Lui répondit-il.

_Ok. Bon, vous êtes près pour la fiesta. Continua Nell.

_Bien sûr ! Dit Il Forte.

_Mon oncle nous a préparez un salon VIP, rien que pour nous.

_Wouah ! Géniale. Dit Nnoitra.

_Ca va être sympa. On sera tranquille. Dit Toshiro.

_Oui, on pourra boire tranquille ! Rajouta Rangiku enthousiasme.

_Trois heures plus tard_

_Ah les enfants vous voila ! S'exclama l'oncle de Nell en les voyant.

_Oncle Kensei ! Ca va ?

_Oui, allez rentrés. Je vous ai préparez votre salon VIP.

Ils le suivirent.

_Le voila. Leur dit-il en leur montrant le petit salon.

_Merci. Dirent-ils en coeur.

_De rien bonne soirée.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement et commandèrent un cocktail.

La soirée se déroulait bien.

Les amis d'enfance d'Ichigo entrèrent dans la boîte. Ils trouvèrent une banquette libre pas loin de celle d'Ichigo.

_Wouah il est pas habille comme nous on a l'habitude de le voir. Fit remarquer Rukia.

_Ouais cela lui va trop bien ! S'exclama Grimmjow.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes par Renji.

_Quoi ?!

_Tu veux que je t'aide ?!

_Si je peux plus rien dire ! Ronchonna Grimmjow.

Leurs amis rigolèrent doucement.

Ichigo, lui, s'amusait bien avec ses amis, ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

C'est là, qu'il rencontra par hasard, un professeur, Ukitake.

Il se dit alors que s'il était là, alors Gin devait sûrement y être lui aussi. Il le suivit donc discrètement.

La surprise qu'il eut fût de taille quand il vit Gin collé à l'homme qui était venu le voir dans son appart. Il grimaça, quand il aperçut la main du brun caressait la cuisse de l'argenté. Il préfèra partir pour ne pas en voir plus. Le coeur en miette.

Ce qui l'empêcha de voir Gin repoussait la main du brun.

Il retourna avec ses amis, et dansa.

Un homme s'approcha et se colla à lui en dansant. Il ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

C'est à ce moment précis que Gin, qui en avait eu marre d'Aizen, avait décidé de danser un peu pour se changer les idées.

Et la, il aperçut, quelques un de ses étudiants, dans un petit salon et d'autres sur la piste, pas loin de lui.

_Oh Ichimaru-sensei ! Vous êtes là aussi. S'exclama Kira.

_Oui, certains collègues et moi sommes là. Et vous ?

_Oh juste notre petit groupe.

_Oh je vois. Ichigo est ici alors ?

_Oui. Il...il est...Il le chercha tout autour de lui sur la piste.

Gin en fît de même et le trouva. Il danser toujours avec l'inconnu.

Son sang ne fît qu'un tour, il alla le retrouver. Il se mit à côté d'eux sans bouger.

Au bout d'un bout moment les deux danseurs le remarquèrent.

_Excusez-moi j'aimerai discuter avec mon ami. Dit gentiment Gin à l'inconnu.

L'inconnu s'éclipsa.

Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes.

_Alors on s'amuse bien ! Lui dit l'argenté.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

_Je dansais c'est tout ! Moi je ne me fais pas tripoter.

_Tu insinues que je me fais tripoter ?!

_C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu !

_Oh, tu as du voir Aizen qui essayé, comme à son habitude de me tripoter voir plus.

_Donc j'ai raison.

L'argenté sourit, en comprenant que son élève était jaloux, tout comme lui l'était en le voyant avec cet inconnu.

_Allez viens on va danser mon petit roux. Lui dit-il.

_Il te veux c'est ça ?

_De qui ?

_Ce Aizen.

_Oui et non. C'est un collectionneur. Pour lui je ne suis juste qu'un trophé de plus.

_Je vois.

_Moi, je préfère les ptits culs. Lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Le roux se mit à sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent danser. Une danse très collé serré.

Les amis d'enfance du roux les remarquèrent. Et pas qu'eux !

Le brun se leva et décida de décoller son futur amant de cet inconnu. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'élève.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Gin pour lui faire remarquer, qu'il était la.

Gin s'arrêta de danser, mais pas de coller le roux.

_Gin, que fais-tu ?

_Cela ne se voit pas ! Je danse.

_Gin ! Gin ! Il va falloir qu'on parle !

_Oui, mais pas ce soir.

Le brun le regarda en colère. Puis quand il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, il partit en lui lançant des éclairs.

_Je sens que je vais le regretter plus tard. Se dit Gin.

Ils se remirent à danser, sous les regards choqués de ses amis d'enfance.

L'argenté n'hésitait pas à tripoter les fesses apétisantes du roux. Ce dernier, se tortillait sous les caresses appuyés du plus âgé.

_He bien dis donc, tu a l'air d'aimer ? Sourit l'argenté.

_Mmm...demande à un poisson s'il aime l'eau !

_Oh...c'est une invitation à aller plus loin ? Lui susurra-t-il.

Ichigo sourit.

_Je crois qu'on en est plus à ça ! Lui fit-il remarquer.

_Oui, tu as déjà vus mon engin. Rigola le plus vieux.

_Il fallair bien t'aider ! Tu avais un petit souci. Le taquina le roux.

_Petit ?! Grimaça l'argenté.

_Mmm. Continua-t-il à le taquiner.

Gin lui pinça les fesses.

_Hé ! Cria Ichigo.

_Que ça a l'air apétisant ! Ronronna Gin.

_Pervers ! Lui lança le plus jeune.

_Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le pervers tout à l'heure !

_Ouh...j'ai peur !

_Mais...mais c'est qu'il se moquerait de moi le petit étudiant !

Ichigo lui tira la langue.

_Bon je vais boire un coup.

Il rejoignit ses amis sous le regard hébété de son professeur.

Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, l'argenté, s'assit à une banquette proche de celle de ses étudiants. Ainsi il pouvait voir son petit étudiant sans être vu.

Ichigo voulut rejoindre Gin, sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas sur la piste de danse. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'asseoire. Il sentit une main lui attrapait le bras. Il voulut protester mais quand on le retourna et reconnu Gin.

_Mais...qu'est-ce-que tu fais là !

_Ba je me suis mis en retrait.

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

Il sentit deux bras puissants l'envelopper. Il se retourna et aperçut deux yeux clairs qui le dévoraient.

Une chaleure l'envahit. Il ne put réfléchir davantage car une bouche vorace lui attaqua la bouche.

Il gémit quand une langue experte lui quémanda l'accés.

Quand l'argenté eu tout le loisir d'explorer la bouche du son élève, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Les gémissements qu'Ichigo faisait n'aidé pas son professeur à se calmer.

_I...Ichi...go

_Mmm...

_Arrête de gémir comme ça !

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu ne m'aides pas tellement à rester calme là.

_Oh !

_Ne joues pas l'innocent petit sadique. Grogna Gin.

_Mais je ne joue à rien.

Les mains de l'argenté découvrait petit à petit tout le corps du roux, encore habillé.

Il se retrouva coincé dans ses vêtements.

_Grrr...

_Qu'est-ce-qui t-'arrives ?

_Tes vêtements me gênent !

_Ah oui carrément ! Tu aimerais que je sois à poil !

Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils, et pendant quelques secondes imagina le roux nu dans la boîte.

La réaction ne se fît pas attendre. Il se tendit.

_Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?!

_Rr...rien.

_Ca n'a pas l'air ! Tu es tout tendus ! Viens je vais te faire un massage.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de son professeur et voulut commerncer son massage sauf que l'autre s'écarta.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as ?

_Je...je suis tendu vois-tu.

_Tendu ?!

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne comprennait, toujours, pas, il lui prit la main droite et lui posa sur sa braguette.

_Je vois l'engin est de sortit ! Mais t'es un vrai pervers !

Il lui attrapa les joues dans sa main, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_Le vieux pervers à très envie.

D'un seul regard, le roux comprit que s'il ne faisait rien, il passerait à la casserole.

Les mordillements de lèvres, les baisers enflammés, et autres tripotages se succèdèrent.

Ils furent déranger au moment, où Ichigo se retrouva sur les genoux de Gin, les mains de celui-ci sur ses fesses.

_Oh, Ichigo ! Cria le gêneur.

Il se retourna et aperçut Hisagi.

_Hi...Hisagi ?! Mais...mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

_Je pourrais te demander la même chose ?

Ichigo s'écarta de son professeur et se releva, difficilement.

_Vous êtes tous là, je suppose !

_Oui.

_Super, vous m'avez suivit ?!

_Ba...oui !Tu ne nous disais rien.

_Alors vous vous êtes dit tiens si on allez l'espionner ! Dit Ichigo en colère.

Ses amis d'enfance l'espionnaient, et en plus ils venaient de tout faire capoter.

Décidément, personne ne voulait qu'il couche avec son professeur.

Cruelle destin ! Se dit le roux.

Ichigo du venir voir ses amis d'enfance. Il finit la soirée avec ses amis de fac.

Mais pas de gentil professeur ! Gin préfèra les laisser seuls, entre étudiants.

Ils étaient tout les deux déçut.

En rentrant chez lui, Gin, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira.

_Soirée mouvementée ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Gin sursauta. Il se retrouva fac à Aizen, qui n'avait pas l'air content.

_Aizen, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!

_Je suis venus régler quelques détails...avec toi.

Son regard ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Gin prit peur. Qu'est-ce-que ce fou allait lui faire ?!

Aizen Sosuke était réputé pour être un homme d'affaire redoutable.

Un requin qui ne laissait pas sa proie partir si facilement. Le problème, dans son cas, était que c'était lui, la proie !

_Gin, je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion ensemble.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Ce n'était pas de la même manière que quand il y avait le roux à côté de lui, non, là c'était plutôt un stress intense.

Il avait déjà eu un petit aperçut de se dont il était capable.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Gin, je serai doux. Lui susurra le brun tout en fermant la porte à clé.


End file.
